


The One Night Stand

by Rose_Davis1980



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arguing, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fist Fights, Implied Sexual Content, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Sex, Sexual Content, Silly, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Davis1980/pseuds/Rose_Davis1980
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were in love but events after the war tore them apart. A chance meeting three years later will link them together forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Just the idea and a story to unfold before you. All characters belong to JKR. Except my original characters.

When I arrived at the three broomstick it was like nothing had changed. Not the tables or the chairs. Not even the drunk that was sleep in the corner. I just took it all in and enjoyed the scenery. It had been back for two months after being gone for three years. It felt good to be back. I sat down at the bar and ordered a shot fire whiskey and a butter beer chaser. I took a sip of it and it burned on the way down. I thought to myself 'you can't get one of these in New York'. Just as I finished off my shot and was chasing it with my butter beer I heard a familiar voice call out my name.

"If it isn't my friend and ex-fiancee Angelina Angelica Johnson." There were only two people in the world who knew my full name and one of them took it to their grave.

"George Fabian Weasley, how have you been?"

"I have been doing, but we won't get into all that, I want to talk about you. Where the hell have you been all this time?"

"Well if you must know I went and spent the first six months at my grandmother's. After that I went to visit my aunt in New York. I had planned on staying for a month but then I had no reason to come back so I stayed."

"Wow you would think just coming home would have been reason enough."

"Well that depends on what you are coming home to." I retorted as George looked at me, no doubt trying to gauge my reaction to him. We didn't part on the best of terms but, three years can change a person. As I looked at him I could see that something about him had changed but I just couldn't put my finger on it at this point.

"Let me buy you another drink and let's catch up on old times."

"Well who am I to turn down the kindness of an old friend." An old friend whom I have dated, seen me, naked, and almost married.

He ordered a whole picture of butter beer and a bottle of fire whiskey. We sat at one of the booths and we talked about me living in New York and I told him that I worked as a secretary at a muggle attorney's office and he told me that he opened another shop in Ireland. As we talked we drank and as we drank we talked. Soon the talking became slurred and then it just became ridiculous. After while we decided that we had had enough or rather the bartender wouldn't serve us anymore. We couldn't apparate and we were too drunk to walk so we took the floo network and we went to my place. I had boxes everywhere because I had just moved in two weeks ago, so I wasn't moved in all the way. I with the help of my drunken partner made it to my room and to my bed. We both fell on the bed and laughed.

I hadn't been this pissed since the New Year before the war when George, Fred and I decided to see who could hold their fire whiskey better. Needless to say that I was first place and poor George was last but to be honest I think he won this time. I drunkenly stripped down to my bra and knickers and George stripped down to his boxers and we climbed into bed just like we had not even been separated for three years. We fell a sleep in each others arm and it felt natural.

We probably slept for two hours before I woke up bit later that morning I don't know if it was because the moon was out or what but I found myself awake and so did he. Something about the way he was looking at me was kind of familiar. It was nothing like the way he looked at me after Fred's funeral when he told me to _**'fuck off and go straight to hell'**_ this was different. This was the way he looked at me when we started dating before the war. Something must have been stirred up in him because he started kissing me and for some reason I didn't stop him. If anything I encouraged it. All I could do was remember that familiar gentle touch from the man whom said that he would never let me go but turned on me because he couldn't handle the death of his twin. My mind was telling me no but my body told a different story. He snapped my bra off and caressed my breast as he kissed me so lightly on my neck. I pulled his hair the way I use to when we were together. With his other arm he pulled me closer to him and I don't remember when he did but my knickers were gone. He touched, kissed and caressed my body as if to let me know that he hadn't forgotten any detail of it. Like, that spot behind my ear that he licked and drove me wild. Or that my nipples are so sensitive to the slightest touch and that I am ticklish around my belly button but I loved it when he would lick around it and make me giggle and want him all at the same time.

I remember things about him, like that spot at the bend of his neck were you could feel his pulse and how it drove him wild when I bit it just a little and when I kissed across his broad shoulders and nibbled on his earlobe. It just made him want me even more. I'm not really sure which act sent him over the edge but before I could even ask or beckon he was inside me. I let out a sensual moan as he began to move slowly as if he was savoring the moment, but with each moan and squeeze of his muscular arm, he thrust harder and faster. I knew that a few more like that and I would be done. It had been two years since I had been intimate with anyone and the one time I did it just didn't feel like this. The way George is making me feel now. Oh how I had missed this. As if he was reading my mind and could tell the I was at my end, he gave a few more hard and deep thrust and we were both coming undone. We laid there panting and kissing and caressing until we both feel into a deep sleep.

The next morning I woke up and surprisingly I didn't have a hangover, but George was gone. I got up took a shower and groomed myself thinking of the pending task of getting my flat in some sort of order were I wouldn't bump into a box at every turn. While I was sitting at my vanity desk I noticed an envelope with George's handwriting on it and inside I found a letter.

_**Ang,** _

_**Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up but I have some business I needed to take care of. I really enjoyed catching up with you last night. I really wasn't expecting for it to go that far. Now is not the best time for me to be rekindling old flames. Sorry if I disrupted your life in any way. Don't be a stranger stop by the shop sometime.** _

_**George** _

'Really' I thought. 'Disrupted my life. What a git.' Oh well it is what it is.


	2. Reaquainted

It took me two weeks to get my flat looking like someone lived there. Once I did I made it a point to invite Katie and Alicia over to get reacquainted with my friends whom I have not seen in three years. I really missed them. I mean I met different people and we had fun but no one could replace Katie and Alicia no matter how hard I tried. They were another reason I decided to come back.

"Angelina I had no idea you were coming back. The way you sounded in your last letter like you would never leave New York." Said Alicia

"Well I think maybe I got a little homesick. Or could it be the fact that I actually wanted to see Ephraim in person instead of pictures that you sent me."

"Oh really, homesick or lovesick." Retorted Katie.

"Well if you must know I was lovesick."

"Really?" They said at the same time.

"Yes. I missed my daddy and I wanted to see him in person."

"Yea, right."

"Ok then Katie who else would I be lovesick for?"

"Oh, I don't know. What name pops up in my head? Hmmmm. What is his name. I can picture him in my head, hmmmm, I think he has one ear. Yeah that's it George Weasley."

"Sorry Katie that ship has sailed. Besides he told me to 'fuck off', so I did."

"Well he was different then, we were different then. It was hard on all of us. He just got hit harder then some of us. Hell none of his family had seen or heard from him for a whole year and a half after that. He didn't write or let them know if he was dead or alive. He still won't tell anyone where he was."

"Alicia you always have to defend him. All of the Weasleys were upset by Fred's death. No one else ran away or sent their fiancees packing.?"

"Come on Angelina, you know he was hurting. He had to bury his twin. It couldn't have been easy for him."

"Yea well Katie it wasn't easy for any of them, especially Mrs. Weasley. Anyway I guess he dealt with it the best way he could. I just don't understand why he had to push the ones he loved away."

"So have you been to visit him since you have been back?" Katie said.

"I saw him two weeks ago at the Three Broomsticks."

"Really how did that go?"

"It was very interesting."

"How interesting is 'interesting'?"

"Stop looking for more than there is Alicia. We just talked and had a few drinks and that's it. Besides I don't have time for such things. I have a new job and a new out look on life. No use in rehashing the past."

"Ok Angie if you say so."

"I do."

I dared not tell them what had happened that night or they would make plans for our wedding. We talked for another hour or so and then everyone went their separate ways. I had to get some sleep I was set to start my new job at the ministry as an orator in the muggle artifacts department. Yes the name sounded boring and it was boring, but for right now I would take it until another opening came in another department.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

A month and a half went by as I was working at the ministry and I never bumped in to anyone that I knew. That wasn't a bad thing because despite the looks of it there were a lot of departments in the ministry. I barely see my co-workers because the inventory is so vast and everyone has their own section to catalogue and keep up with. Some days I would have lunch at a nice muggle restaurant down the street. As I was on my way back from lunch I literally bumped into none other than Ron Weasley and Harry Potter.

"Oh I am sorry I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing sorry."

"Angelina?" Ron said as I was picking up my papers off the floor.

"Ron, Harry. Hey how have you two been?"

"Wonderful and how about you?" answered Harry.

"I have been fine."

"Wow we haven't seen you in ages. Alicia said that you were back, you've been back how long and haven't come by the Burrow yet?" Harry said with a smile on his face.

"Three months, but I have only been working here for a month in half. Sorry that I missed your wedding Ron but I was trying to get everything ready for my move back here. So how is the married life?"

Ron giggled a little because he had only been married for six months so I took that as a good sign.

"Well, shall I put you down as attending our wedding?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world Harry."

"Well we have to get back to work. It was really nice seeing you Angelina."

"Same here." It was really nice seeing them. They looked so much more mature from the last time I saw them, but I guess time will do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mention it in the first chapter, but I plan to update at least once a week. That may not be in the foreseeable future, but that is my plan. I hope that you are enjoying this so far. I am in fact writing about an unpopular genre. The concept of this pairing has often popped in my mind. I think it's a cute pairing and I don't believe there was a relationship between Angelina and Fred other than that of friend. Well I have said too much. Once again I hope you enjoy.


	3. Just a little tired

Over the next two weeks work got a little hectic and that was surprising to me because who would think that cataloging artifacts could get hectic. Some days I would go home and crash out on the couch and then wake up and want to eat everything in sight. I looked forward to the weekends so I could just sleep in all day. This Saturday I decided to finally honor my mother's request that I come by the house and spend the day with her. I have no problem spending time with her but she just loves to tell me that I should visit more or that I should be trying to settle down. I for one am not interested in settling down right now. I still have time to play the field besides I haven't looked in the direction of another wizard since I've been back. Dare I say if wouldn't have ran into George that night I would still be on my dry spell.

"Angie you have no excuse not to come over at least once a week and see me and your father. You are closer now than you have been in the last three years."

"Well mum, I have been meaning to get back and visit but with my new job I don't have the time and right lately when I am not working I just sleep and then wake up and eat and then go back to sleep."

"Angie you know you can't eat and then lay down on it that will make you gain weight."

"Yea I know I could barely get these jeans to button today. I am going to have to start back exercising again. Maybe I will get back in good enough shape and I can apply for my old position as chaser for the Chudley Cannons or get a position with the Harpies.''

"Well I don't want you to play quiditch anymore. I was always terrified when you played before. I like what you are doing know. Its safe."

"Yeah, safe and boring. It doesn't hurt to want to have some fun while you work. Well mum I will have to get with you next week. I am going home and take a nap. Who knew that cataloging artifacts could be so draining. Tell dad I will see him later." I left and made it back to my flat. I got as far as the couch and I was out like a light.

This went on for about a month and a half. So after a lot of prodding and nagging from my mum, I decided I would go to the healer and see if there was something wrong with me.

"What seems to be the problem Ms. Johnson."

"Well, lately I have been really tired and it seems that all I am able to do when I get off of work is eat and sleep. I was wondering if maybe I might have an iron deficiency or something."

"It sounds like that could be it, but let me ask you a few questions." I nodded and he proceeded. "When was your last menstrual cycle?"

"December."

"Is that normal for you to go this long without one?"

"The birth control potion I am on last for three months at a time and when it wears off I have my cycle then after I take another and I won't have one for another three months."

"Okay that's normal. We will take some blood and perform a few test and get to the bottom of this Ms. Johnson." I nodded and let them draw blood and I waited for the results. I thought he was going to come back and tell me that I needed some B-12 or some other vitamin but, never in my wildest dreams would I have thought that I would get the news that I got.

"Well Ms. Johnson the good news is that we know what the problem is. The bad news is that it will have to work itself out."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Ms. Johnson you are 14 weeks into your pregnancy and it will take at least another 26 before you have your baby. Congratulations"

Did he just say _ **'congratulation'**_ like I just won a prize? I stared at him with a blank look not really knowing how to respond to that. When I finally found my voice I said, "I'm confused sir. I haven't been sexually active since December. Are you saying that one time did this?"

"Well that is really all it takes. I know that this is a shock to you but we will have to start scheduling appointments. Just get with your partner and the both of you can make decisions on what should be done."

"I don't have a partner; it was just a one night stand." It was a half-drunken one night stand with a man who didn't want to disrupt my life. Now I have to face him and tell him that not only did he disrupt my life but, he got me pregnant in the process. I think I might want to eat slugs. I got up and thanked the healer for his help. This was a hard pill to swallow. Pregnant. I'm pregnant. A baby. I'm having a baby. Wait, _**i'm single, pregnant, with a baby no less, and George Weasley is the father**_. I think I may be dreaming. I don't have any of the symptoms. No morning sickness, no achy breast, heck my boobs are still the same size they've been since 5th year. Maybe I should get a second opinion. Maybe they mixed my results up with someone else? Yes, that's it they have me mixed up with someone else. I guess I just had to see the results for myself, so I went to one of the pharmacies near my flat and purchased a pregnancy test. Sure enough, there were the results on a pee stick. Two double pink lines indicated that I am indeed with child. Now what am I going to do? I suppose I should tell George but, how? Hell how would I tell my mum. Oh man, my dad. Hell anyone for that matter. Why does life have to be so complicated.

**XXXXX**

I finally worked up the courage to visit the shop in Diagon Alley that Friday. Lucky for me he was there. I walked in and he was helping a little boy pick which flavor of pucking pastels he wanted. I approached him slowly.

"Hi George." I said nervously.

"Hey Angelina, I haven't seen you in while."

"Yea 14 weeks to be exact" I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh yea, it has been a while. Yea I've been busy." It wasn't a lie. Entirely.

"What can I do to help you?"

"We need to talk in private if you don't mind."

"Sure." Just then he motion to his clerk to come over and help the boy. We walked to the back to his office and I sat down. I really needed a drink right about now.

"Well George there is no easy way to say this but…" I hesitated trying to get the words to push out of my mouth.

"Yes Angelina what's that matter."

"Well, it's just that . . . . There is no easy way to say this . . . . You see what I am trying to say is . . . ." Dammit I can't make the words come out. Just then I remembered how my mother use to just pull off the band aid quick and precise so that you hardly felt the pain. So I took a deep breath looked him in the eye and said, "George, **_IjustfoundoutthatIampregnantandyou'rethefatherandIjustwantedtoletyouknow, so there._** " I was out of breath after I got all that out. He just looked at me blankly. "George?''

"Um,...yea, um...what? How? When? But I, I mean we only. Huh?" He sputtered. Must be a common reaction.

"Yea well imagine my shock. I just went to healer to get some energy potion of something. Well I just thought that you should know. I know you don't want to disrupt my life."

"Angelina I don't know what to say to that. I need some time."

"Well I am 14 weeks now and you have until September 27th to get a grip on it." With that I just got up and walked out. He needs time. Damn him and his damn time. For the life of me I don't know what in the hell I ever saw in him. Now I am stuck with him in my life forever.

**XXXXX**

I went to tell my parents the news and as I thought it didn't go well. Especially not with my mother as she demanded to know who the father was and I refused to name him. Dad, well dad just said he would support me in any way he could. Once I was back at my flat I sat down and analyzed my situation. I was single, pregnant and the man who should be helping me deal with this is hung up on his own shit so I am basically in this by myself. Wow, I never saw this coming.


	4. Chance meetings and unexpected dinner guest

It has been a month and I hadn't seen or heard from George since I told him I was pregnant. This was probably a good thing because I probably would have put the bat boogey curse that Ginny taught me to good use. I want to know what he is thinking. I for one am scared out of my mind. Oh and on top of everything not only do I know i'm pregnant but everyone can see that there is a significant change with my body. Maybe I can tell everybody that I have a problem with my pituitary gland. Then I will have to explain the baby. I can see the slight stares that everyone is giving me. I'm sure this isn't the first time there has been and unmarried pregnant witch walking around. Besides it's none of their business.

I decided to go shopping after I got off of work. As I was browsing the maternity section I ran into Mrs. Weasley and I immediately braced myself for one of her bear hugs. She was such an affectionate woman and I would expect she would be excited about adding another grandchild to her collection.

"Well don't you look smart and who is the lucky father." The lucky father I thought. That foul git. He hadn't even told his own mother.

"I politely smiled and said, "Well Mrs. Weasley when I told him he said he needed time to think things through. I mean what with him having all the pressure of actually caring the baby to term and the actual birth....Oh no, that'st me." It just made me so mad to think that George hasn't even come to me or tried to check and see if the baby is ok.

"Please dear call me Molly and any man who wouldn't want to be apart of their child's life should be beat across the head with a bludger. I still tell George he should have never let you get away."

"Well, that's just how life happens sometimes." That spoke volumes. Life is funny that way.

"I want you to come by the house Sunday and I won't take no for an answer. You are still family. I am sure everyone wants to know what you have been up to these days. I'm sure George will be very interested. I know you two have a lot of catching up to do."

"He may choke when he sees me." She laughed but I meant it. I plan on choking him. Not even letting his family know, that is really low. It will be just my luck that he doesn't show up. Then again that wouldn't be the worst thing that could happen.

XXXXX

When I arrived at the burrow I was nervous and anxious all at the same time. Not knowing what to expect when I walked through the door. My steps became slower and as I got closer and closer to the door. When I finally knocked on the door, my heart felt like it was about beat out of my chest. When the door was finally answered, I was greeted with open arms. Everyone was asking questions about how I liked it in New York and was I back for good. When was I due. I knew they all wanted to know who the father of my baby was, if for nothing other than the fact they wanted to know if he was American or someone they knew.

We were engrossed in the conversation when Ron said, "Mum can't we get started. George is always late." No sooner than Ron got that sentence out did George walk through the door.

"I am not late. I like to make an entrance is all." He went in the kitchen and hugged his mum and then he came in the living area and stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes were fixated on me. Mrs. Weasley walked in.

"Look who I bumped into while I was shopping the other day. I told her she had to come I wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Well hello Angelina don't you look well."

"As well as can be expected considering." I could've stomped up to him and kicked him right in the bullocks. Oh this dinner was going to be very interesting indeed.

"Since everyone is here let's eat."

I wanted to sit as far away from that one ear git as possible, but poor naïve Mrs. Weasley, insisted that I sit next to him. The first part of the meal was quite with just a few conversations going on. Then Ron looked over at me and said. "So who is the lucky guy?"

Hermione elbowed him in the side as I almost choked on my potato. "Ronald!"

"No Hermione its ok. He doesn't want to be bothered at this time. He said he needed time to think things through." I felt George get uneasy and he started to shift in his seat.

"Need time to think things over. Really what kind of bloke is he? That's something a foul git would say."

"That was my sentiment exactly." I glanced at him with a slight smirk as to say 'Angelina-1, Foul Git-0.

"Well dear brother," he said, but I knew it was directed towards me, "maybe he has a lot of personal things going on in his life and a baby would just make things a little more complicated."

"That sounds like the excuse of a coward." I retorted looking at him with fury in my eyes.

"I don't think he is so much a coward as he is probably a little upset about the situation. He probably just reconnected with her and then boom baby." George said looking at me directly this time.

"He's upset about the situation, what about me. It wasn't like this wasn't a big surprise for me. I am the one going through it all. The only thing I wanted was for him to at least let me know that he cared a little."

"I don't think the bloke doesn't care it's just a bit of a shocked this wasn't something he planned."

"Not like I planned it either. If I can remember correctly he and I were adults doing adult things."

"I agree with Angelina on that. I still say who ever it is a foul git." Poor Ron I think he might have been the only one who hadn't figured out that George was the foul git.

"Well maybe someone should have been adult enough to say no and leave."

On that note I stood up and punched him right in the eye. "You're right someone should be an adult. I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I have to leave." I grabbed my jacket and purse and walked out the door.

"What did she do that for?" Ron said as I was walking out.

"Ginny turned to him and said "George is the git you oaf."

I walked down the path to the burrow a little ways before I stopped and propped up against tree and sobbed a little. "Damn hormones," I breathed. I took a couple of deep breaths and then I felt my baby kick for the first time. I chuckled and said "yea you like how I punched daddy huh?" I apparated back home and I spent the rest of my Sunday thinking. I was mad at him but I just couldn't help but think what could possible have him acting this way towards me. I can't continue this way I would drive myself mad.


	5. Lunch with a friend

Back to work, it was a regular day catalog and inventory. This is my life. Now it's plagued with thoughts of George. What have I missed, he used to be so much more loving and caring then this. Fred's death was hard on everyone. I lost my best friend, my confidant. He was the one who would step in between me and George and tell us we were being barmy when we would have one of our marathon rows. We had so much fun together, we were inseparable. Oh I can't think of this right now. What I needed to think about was getting ready for the arrival of my baby and lunch. I can't believe I am this hungry after having a full English breakfast. This kid is going to make me fat.  Lunch time came around and as I was on my way out, when Ron caught up to me. "Hey Angelina can I join you?"

"Sure. I want to try out that place down the street really craving Mexican Food right now."

"You know I am game when it comes to food."

We entered the restaurant and were seated. Everything smelled great but I just didn't know what to get. Then I ordered three enchiladas and Ron followed suit. As we were waiting on our food we started a conversation. "Angelina I didn't mean to get anything started last night. I had no idea that George well….. you know."

"It's ok I knew he hadn't said anything when I bumped into your mum and she asked. I can't believe that he didn't say anything and he has known for a month."

"George hasn't been himself in a while. Every once in a while his old self peeps out and says hello. Right lately he has been this shell of a man. Hardly any laughter or fun or anything. He is so secretive and we really just got him to start coming for dinner on Sunday's on a regular basis. We try not to push him to hard or he may just shut us out again."

"Well he seemed fine the night we ran into each other. I really didn't think anything seemed off about him but you're his brother you would know him better than me."

"That's because you found him in his natural element as of late. There is rarely a night when he isn't drunk or tipsy. The only time I don't see him completely shitfaced is when he comes to Sunday dinner. Even then he has had a shot or two."

"I had no idea. I thought...I don't know what I thought."

"Angelina you know him just as well as any of us. You use to be inseparable."

"Well that changed when Fred died. He turned on me and I still haven't figured out why."

"I would have thought news of a baby would have made him happy. I am happy about it and I am just the uncle."

"Well he isn't; I am not going to ask him for anything I just want him to acknowledge that this baby is here. I hope that your mum wasn't too upset with me."

"Upset with you, Angelina she told him that he had no right treating you like that, she was trying to get at him but dad held her back. She also told him that he had no right to keep her grandchild a secret."

"Do you still think he is a foul git now that you know it is your brother?"

"Yea, I do but I think he will come around now that the family knows." Well lunch was over and as we got ready to go to our respective departments Ron looked at me and said "Angelina if I ever make you made can you let me know so we can talk it over. I would hate to have a shiner like George's." We laughed and finished our food. We talked a little more and once we got back to the ministry we departed ways.

 

* * *

 

**And the baby is . . . . . . . . 20 weeks**

Well the week went by slowly and Friday finally came. I had an appointment with the healer this morning so I decided to just take the whole day off. I will find out today what the sex of the baby would be. I invited Mrs. Weasley, I mean Molly as she continues to tell me, since she had been deprived of the knowledge of her grandchild.

"Ok Ms. Johnson we are going to have a look and then we will be able to tell you what you are having."

"I hope you don't mind but I brought my childs grandmother with me."

"Oh, so you did get the father involved?"

"No, just his mother."

"Well Ms. Johnson you will need all the support you can get." The examination went well. I am right where I need to be at this stage. The baby's heartbeat was steady and growing nicely. "Well here you go Ms. Johnson you and your son are doing well.''

"It's a boy. Well I guess I have to come up with a name for him now." Molly was very happy this would be her first grandson. All she had to date were three granddaughters. Little Victoire, Dominique, and Molly. Maybe I will name him Antonio after my father or maybe even Saviion, well whatever I decided I knew one thing. His name would not be George.

My mother and father were happy about the news of their grandson and my mother was trying to help me come up with names hoping that I would let it slip who the father was. She didn't need to know. She would go nuts if she ever found out that I had let George Weasley back into my life even if it was only for one night.

"How about Charles that is a nice name or William, Dean, Idris, Simon, or even Anthony."

"Simon is cute. I like Sebastian or I could name him Antonio after dad. I thought of naming him after my best friend."

"You mean that Weasley boy who got killed during the war."

"Yes mum. He was like a brother to me. I wish he was here he would be able to help me through all of this."

"Well if he were here you would be married to his brother and we would know exactly who the father was."

"Mum I know who the father is I'm just not telling you."

"That's some way to treat your mother. It's not like I am going to try and find him. I just want to know what to tell my grandson when he asks is all."

"If he asks let me know and I will tell him." I loved my mother but she could be a little over protective.

 

* * *

 

Later at my flat as I was getting ready for bed there came a knock at the door. I went to answer it and when I looked out the peephole it was George. Why would he be here? Against my better judgment I let him in. "George what are you doing here?" He was drunk it was very apparent in sight and smell.

"I came to visit the mother of my son. Is that such a bad thing?"

"No but you could have done it while you were still sober. So your mum let you know I was having a boy?"

"Yeah she came by the shop after the appointment and told me that I needed to get myself together for this baby. I really am together. I only drink when I am alone and I can usually cover it up pretty well. Tonight I just couldn't sit and not tell you how I feel or what has been going on now could I?"

"I think you should go home and try to talk to me when you don't have a bottle of fire whiskey rumbling in you." I went to open the door to let him back out but he grabbed my arm.

"Ang, you deserve to know why I can't be anybody's father right now. Hell, I can't really be a son or a brother right now."

"I am starting to see why. Now I am only going to ask you nicely once. Let my arm go?" Now if anyone should know about how my anger could get the best of me I would think it would be George. It wouldn't be the first time I have had to inflict some type of injury on him.

"I will but you have to listen, trust me I won't be long."

"Go ahead." As I said that he let my arm go and began his drunken sob story.

"You remember Fred don't you, of course you do. All of us were joined at the hip except I had the pleasure of shagging you."

"You're pushing it George!"

"Not trying to anger you my dear because you have a mean right cross that I really don't want to get in the path of anytime soon. Getting on with my story. You know Fred died. He left me here. Heck he left us here because it was us that was together all the time. I couldn't let you see me spiral the way I did so I told you to  _ **'fuck off'**_. I'm not sure why but you listened. Then there was just me alone. To deal with it all by myself."

"George you needed time and I gave you that time. I waited six months for you to get yourself together. You wouldn't answer my owls; you changed to locking charm at the flat so I couldn't get in, what the hell did you expect me to do. Sit around and continue crying because you shut me out? So I left to clear my head to stop thinking that maybe you did something to yourself and that I had lost both you and Fred. You didn't want to be found and least of all you didn't act like someone who still wanted to be with me."

"But that's the thing Ang. I couldn't be with you, but I didn't want you to leave but you did. So I left I traveled around. I even made it all the way to New York."

"George you came to New York looking for me?"

"Yeah I figured we could heal together since I was making such a mess of it on my own. Imagine my surprise when I found out you had moved on. You know you really shouldn't make out drunkingly in the hallway of hotels. It's so wonder you don't have a baby with that bloke."

My eyes grew wide as I remembered the night he was talking about, I had just moved to New York and my cousin told me the best way to get over a man was to get under one. She was so wrong, after I had sex with this bloke I cried because it wasn't George. He's all I have ever wanted. He's all I want now, but right now he is making me mad. How dare he come to my flat and accuse me of being some tart. "You know what George fuck off. You are a complete and utter ass. What else was I supposed to do when you fell off the face of the earth. Do you know how many letters I received from your mum about how worried she was about you? I needed to know that I was still alive too. Fred was like a brother to me. It hurt me when he died. You never bothered to answer me so I got my comfort the best way I knew how."

"I am so glad you did. I did too after that. I decided to take a page from Angelina fucking Johnson. I spent the next year drinking and fucking. Until the last bitch who sucked me off robbed me and I had to contact Bill to wire me some cash out of my account so I could get back home, so know I sit and drink alone, with the occasional trip to the pub."

"Are you trying to tell me in your own way that this is entirely my fault?"

"No you missed the point my beauty, this is only part of your fault; Fred has some blame in this too."

"You can't blame us for you turning into a drunk. You need to get yourself together. I did you should try it."

"Oh my dear who's to say that if you weren't carrying my baby that you wouldn't be somewhere drunk about to have another one night stand with some other bloke who couldn't turn down your beauty and charm." I had had enough.

''You know what I think you need to leave."

"Yeah well, I'll leave I have said my peace." He walked over and kissed me and I pushed him away. Then he said, "If I had to slip up and get someone pregnant I'm glad it was you and not some random bird." With that he wobbled out of my door and disaparated. I don't think that was a good idea given the state that he was in but I hope he was all right. George was right about one thing he can't be anybody's father now. Not how he is. I feel sorry for him but I understand. I finished getting ready for bed. I put up wards over my flat if he decided to come back so he wouldn't be able to pop in or floo. Then I went to sleep thinking about my son and his father. Ron did say that he wasn't the same George anymore. He may be the only one who knows his secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am exited about the kudos that I have received and I would like to say thank you to all who have been reading. I am especially exited about the bookmark that has been placed on this fic. It really means a lot to me.


	6. Hot, sick and tired

Trying to name a baby is hard work, come to think of it carrying a baby is hard work. Summer felt hotter than usual or was it just me. My everyday journey to work gets more and more uncomfortable. If only I didn't have to wear these robes, they are stifling and to make matters worse I am always hot and tired. To top everything else off this kid is always in my ribs lying on my lungs and I am always out of breath by the time I get to my destination. I have to get through this month and then I will be on maternity leave. I think I will probably become a hermit and not leave my flat until I have the baby that way I don't have to fight this heat.

I really was hoping that George would get himself together by now but it seems that I am in this alone. Ron stops by my department at least once a week to check on me, Ginny and Harry come by my flat when she is not traveling with the Harpies. Molly drops by on the weekend to stop and chat but I know she is just trying to make sure I am eating and getting enough sleep.

I don't know if it is the heat but lately I haven't been able to keep anything down. I thought that morning sickness came in the first part of the pregnancy but here I am in the middle and I am sick all the time. It has got to point now that I haven't been to work in a week. Mum comes by and checks on me. She wants me to come and stay with her and dad until after the baby is born but I don't want them babying me. I can handle a little nausea. Molly got involved when Ron told her I had been out sick all week. I reassured her that I was fine but she insists on dropping by in the mornings and trying to get me to eat. It was starting to take its toll on me. I was having dizzy spells and sometimes I barely made it back to my bed. I have an appointment with my healer on Tuesday so I am trying to hold out for that but, this particular morning it didn't work out that way. I got up to use the loo and all I can remember was seeing the door and my hand on the knob and then I blacked out.

I could hear someone calling my name but it was all a blur like a dream. I remember Molly was there and **_Fred?_** This had to be a dream but it felt so real. I was with Fred and he was asking me if I could hear him but when I opened my mouth to say yes nothing came out. He keep telling me to snap out of it and come back to him but every time I tried to speak I couldn't it was like someone put a silencing spell on me. He finally stopped trying to get me to talk and he simply said don't worry I will take care of you. I wanted to talk but I couldn't. After that it was just darkness.

I finally started to come to my senses and I opened my eyes to look around but I didn't recognize the place. I looked around and then I figured out that I was in the hospital. The room was dark and I couldn't quite make out the image of the person slumped over in the chair next to my bed. As my eyes began to focus I realized that it was George. Really? I began to stir and he noticed and sat up in the chair.

"Welcome back.''

"Yeah, what happened?'' I say. "It feels like I was hit in the head." George walks over and helps me sit up, although the way my head feels maybe I should just lay back down.

"Mum said she went to check on you and found you on the floor and she couldn't get you to come to. She came and got me because she couldn't lift you."

"Well that would explain me seeing Fred only it was you. Where is your mum?"

"She and your mum went to the cafeteria they told me to stay here just in case you wake up."

"Well thanks. I hope this didn't pull you away from anything important.'' Just then the healer walked in and George stepped out.

"Hello Ms. Johnson you gave us a scare."

"Well I wasn't trying to."

"Well you are severely dehydrated so we have to administer some medicines to you and you will have to stay here for two more days so we can make sure that you are all right. For now you are on a liquid diet until we get your electrolyte levels back up. You were lucky this time but next time please don't let it go on this long. I have sent your medical papers to the ministry and as of this point you are now on maternity leave." With that he walked out.

Well so much for me not worrying anybody. Now I have to explain George to mum. I am sure she has figured it out. I think I will pretend that I am sleep for the next couple of days. I really don't want to have this conversation.  As that thought came across, mum and Molly entered.

"Thank goodness she is finally awake Molly."

"How wonderful. You really gave us a scare."

"Why didn't you tell me that you were this sick? I would have taken you to the healer sooner."

"Mum I can handle this. I am not a child anymore. Besides I don't want everyone getting fussing over me."

"Look Angelina, I am painfully aware that you are 23 years old but you are my daughter, my only child and I don't want anything to happen to you. This was dangerous and stupid and if it had not been for Molly you would probably still been lying on that floor until I got there from work. You might not understand where I am coming from now but wait until your son comes and he does something stupid and dangerous then you will understand me fully."

"Molly can I have a moment with my mother?"

"Sure dear." Molly walked out the room and gave me a reassuring smile.

"Mum I am sorry."

"Sorry for what. Sorry that you didn't tell me that you were doing so bad or sorry that you didn't tell me that George is the father?"

"Both. I didn't want you to know that it was him that was acting this way. I thought that it would be better if you thought it was some random guy and that way it wouldn't hurt so much if I thought the same thing." Just then I started to cry. I will eventually blame it on my hormones but I knew better. No matter how hard I tried to deny it, I was still in love with George; that's why I didn't protest the night we conceived this baby. I saw a glint of his former self that night. I know he still loves me but, there is too much hurt and grief in him that it has buried him inside. For just a little while that night the real George won the battle. Now it is trying to resurface and he doesn't know what to do with it.

"Angie, you might not want to hear this but he cares even if he doesn't show it. He never left your side. You probably didn't hear him but he keep talking to you and saying that you had to be alright because he wouldn't make it if you weren't." On that note my mum kissed me on the forehead and got up and left. She told me my father would be around later to visit and that I should try to get some rest. But hell I wasn't tired but I do have the worst headache in the world. I sat there and thought about my situation.

 

* * *

 

I rubbed my belly as I felt my baby move and then I just thought about more baby names. That would occupy my time until a knock came to the door and two giggling woman entered.

"Okay so we don't visit you in a month and this is how you get our attention."

"Yes Katie, I put on this whole production so that you and Alicia would get your heads out of your ass' and come see about me."

"Katie she was always the drama queen in the group."

"Yes you are so right Alicia."

"Someone had to bring the excitement to this odd ball friendship of ours." We all laughed. I was so glad to see them. This made this hospital stay not so depressing. I only wish they would have brought me some real food. Cause this chicken broth and Jello thing was not working. Although the jello is the best part of it.

"Lee told me something very interesting the other day that I wanted to ask you."

"What is that Alicia?"

"Well it seems that he and George got pissed the other night and George let it slip that he had a baby on the way. Would you know anything about that?"

"No I haven't spoken to George since that night we ran into each other at the three broomsticks when I got back into town."

"Hmm, that's curious?"

"How so?"

"Oh because he said that the woman carrying his child is _**Angelina Johnson.**_ "

"Seriously, damn George and his drunken confessions."

"Dammit Angelina why didn't you tell us. We're your friends. "

"You know I don't like to bother other people with my problems."

"Well we aren't just other people we have known you for a long time. Alicia and I should be offended."

"I have one question?"

"Yea Alicia."

"Did you really give him a black eye at his mother's house?"

"The damn git deserved it." We all laughed. Alicia told me the rest of the details about the conversation between Lee and George had. She told that George regretted how he had reacted and that he wanted to be there for me and the baby but he just didn't know how. He knew that he had upset me and that it would take him a long time to get back into my good graces. He was right about that. She also told me something that I have heard a lot from other people. That George never stopped loving me and that he wanted another chance to make it right between us. A single tear-stained my face as she told me the latter but I blamed it on pregnancy hormones even though I knew it wasn't, but I couldn't let them know that deep down inside Angelina Johnson was a softy. There were only two people in the world who knew that and one of them took it to his grave and the other better do the same.

 

* * *

 

By the third day of my hospital stay I was back on solid food. I was so happy. I don't know what kind of medicine they were giving me but it seemed to help. I still have my moments but it was not as bad as before. I had plenty of visitors and well-wishers. Especially from the Weasley clan with the exception of Charlie who sent me the occasional owl letting me know that the next time he is in town he is going to kick his brother in the bullocks so that he would get some sense in him. George hadn't been back since I was admitted. Well what did I expect? Upon my departure I received new instructions from my healer.

"Ms. Johnson before you leave I must let you know that you cannot apparate anymore until after the baby comes, also since your severe case of nausea you are now considered to be high risk so we will be keeping a closer eye on you. I will need to see you every two weeks instead of once a month. I have also teamed up with a muggle doctor who specializes in high risk pregnancy. Most people are not comfortable with muggles doctors so if you decide that this is not something that you want please let me know now. Before you make your decision I will let you know that she is the best in her field and she understands the magical world because she is married to a wizard."

"Well I am not uncomfortable with her being a muggle. I have muggle aunts and cousins. If she is the best then I want her."

"Okay Ms. Johnson, I need you to sign here and I will be back with your copy."

Oh great just what I needed. High risk now I won't be able to keep everyone from fussing over me. He returned with my paperwork and I flooed home. Man it was good to be back at my flat. Now that I have this time off I guess I will have to get the babies room in some type of order. I opened the door to the baby's room and to my surprised it had been furnished and decorated. Who would do this? It had to be Mum and dad. That was so nice of them. But who would help them. Never mind this had Arthur and Molly written all over it. One last thing to worry about.

 


	7. Close watch and wedding revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was late, but my sister passed away and my inspiration was put on hold. Now I am writing to take my mind off my grief. So there maybe more updates to come. I hope you enjoy.

I went to my first check up since my lovely stay at Chateau Mungo. I walked in feeling great and walked out upset, mad and frustrated. I thought meeting with a muggle doctor would be fine, but she is stricter than my healer but I guess she has her reasons. She wants me to either move in with my parents or have someone stay with me at all times until the baby is born. I was offended. I have done just fine by myself. I have one episode and now I am marked as fragile. I have to keep count of the babies movement and make sure that I keep a journal of anything that may seem unusual. I can accommodate that much, but having someone constantly watching over me was a bit much. Well I have to comply to make sure that my baby is healthy. Hmm. I guess I had better give him a name, I guess I can't call him Baby Johnson. Although it does have a ring to it.

Ok so, I defied doctors' orders for the first three nights and I stayed all alone but on the fourth night I ran into a problem. I decided that I wanted to take a nice soothing bath because my legs and my back were bothering me. Well getting down was one thing but getting back up was impossible. Thankfully I had sat my wand on the table next to my tub and I was able to send and urgent message to my mother to come and get me out of the bathtub. Of course, once she got there she told me I was the stubbornness person she had ever seen since my grandfather. Well needless to say she and Molly got together and I had visitors every night for the duration of my pregnancy. I was a little bothered at first but I got use to it fast. My favorite visitors were Ron because he would eat just as much as I did and I didn't feel like an elephan; Katie and Alicia because we acted just like we did when we were in school.

Ginny could only come twice a month due to her quiditch schedule but while she was there I helped with some wedding planning for her upcoming nuptials which was only two weeks away. My next appointment went as well as expected. I was scolded for gaining an extra five pounds in a two week period. I guess my late night ice cream raids would have to stop. That would be hard because baby wants, what baby wants.

_______________

 

Harry and Ginny are getting married this Saturday. I waited until the last possible day to buy my dress so it wouldn't be too small. Her colors were hunter green which is the color of Harry's eyes and White. So I decided to try to find a nice balance of those colors so I didn't look like a blimp. I found a nice spaghetti strapped knee-length dress with cute little bow in the back. I could have fit right in with the wedding party if I wanted to.

It was a beautiful ceremony. Harry and Ginny were both almost in tears and I did get misty a bit, but I know it was these damn hormones. At the reception I sat and watched as everybody danced and had fun. I sat there looking at all the happy guest and wished that I was that happy. I didn't realize how lonely I was until today. I guess after Adam is born I will have to find us someone special. Hmm, Adam just doesn't roll off the tongue right. After sitting for an hour I was approached by a muscular red-head. It was Charlie he came over and asked me to dance. How sweet. While we were dancing his nephew decided to say hello and kicked. That disrupted the dance and he stopped to see if he would do it again and he did. I told him that he really liked him. As Charlie was rubbing my belly I noticed that a pair of blue eyes was watching. 'Jealous are we?' I thought to myself, well he should be. He could be feeling his son kick if he would just stop being an ass. Charlie is a nice bloke, I always tease him and say if George wasn't in the picture I would have took up with him. He always laughs and says my temper is worse than a dragon's and would take his chances with the dragon.

"We have an admirer."

"Really, I hadn't noticed."

"Do you think he will cut in."

"Nope, he probably thinks I'm going to punch him again."

"If I know my little brother, he will inch his way to you before the night is over."

"Yea, I know but for now I will just ignore him."

I danced as long as my feet would allow, soon I had to sit down and rest. Once again I was alone with my thoughts this time to the thought of what to name my son. I had thought of so many names but on just keep coming back to me 'Frederick Gideon'. That would be the best way for me to honor my friends' memory. So my mind is made up my son will be named Frederick Gideon Johnson. Beautiful. Now that is out-of-the-way I need cake. As the thought of cake crept out of my mind someone came with a piece. "You looked like you wanted a piece but you were debating on whether or not to get it." George of all people was reading my mind. Get out of there.

"Thanks. That will save me a few steps."

"So how have you been getting along since that last time I saw you?"

"Fine, I just have a few more restrictions now is all." Why is he making this small talk, he knows I hate that. Just spit it out.

"Look Ang, I have been….. I want… I am making an effort to be involved. I know it took me long enough but that is my son and I want to be a part of his life. I had Mum fix his room but I told her not to tell you that I wanted to be the one. I was going to….Look I am sorry for being an ass for this long."

I know he was apologizing but anger just built up in me. "Really, Really, it took you this long to figure out you wanted to be in our sons life."

"Oh really, now you want to go and make this all about you again. Really Ang, I am trying but you and your stubbornness is not making this easy.''

"Dammit George, if I wouldn't make a scene at your sisters reception I would punch in your eye again. You can't keep pushing me out your life and then dragging me back when you feel like it. This time there is an innocent bystander, he didn't have a damn thing to do with you and me. You know what George. I am out of line. I'm sorry. Thanks for the cake, the apology, the furniture, oh and the baby."

"Ang, don't be like that." He leaned closer to me as if he was trying pull me in an embrace. This time I pushed him away.

"Don't, you really don't understand what I have been through these past few months."

"Then help me Ang."

With tears threatening to escape from my eyes I said, "I can't do this right now, I'm really tired I am leaving now." With that I left and went home. I got ready for bed and then I sat on my couch for a while. I know I am going to pay for it later but I am eating this ice cream I deserve it.


	8. 35 weeks and frustrated

After I left the wedding reception and I had time to think I decided that I should give George a chance. He was sincere when he came and talked to me. So I asked him over and so we could talk. We talked about the baby and this meant for both of our lives. He told me about why he pushed me away. The hurt he felt from Fred's death drove him to the brink of madness. Drinking became his outlet. To be honest it became mine for a little while. I got help from my family, he did too but he pushed them away because he wanted to feel the hurt. He still blames himself for Fred's death. So, we decided that he would come and live with me for the rest of my pregnancy.

 

 

* * *

 

 

I have an appointment today with my healer and doctor and I would love for them to tell me that all of this will be coming to an end soon.

"I am so tired of being pregnant. How much longer?"

"Well Ms. Johnson, your only 35 weeks and we need you to a least make it to your 37th week to make sure that your baby's lungs are mature enough so he will be able to breath properly without help.''

"Ugh, I'm always hot; I'm stuck in the house all the time. I can't breathe on occasion, my feet and legs keep swelling and…" I stopped I didn't need them to know that I was randy all the time every since George moved in and he's there every night walking around with his shirt off, showing his six-pack and biceps especially after he takes his showers. Really brings back fond memories.

"Ms. Johnson, come back to us."

"Yes and I drift off mid-sentence."

"Well Ms. Johnson if you can make it long enough to make sure that your son is healthy we will see what we can do." I went home and did my usual routine. Prop my feet up and sit and be bored.

_**August 30th – Not yet** _

Friday started out like any other day I got up, took a shower, brushed my teeth, styled my hair and thanked George for the lovely breakfast. Then I went to my spot on the couch that I had held down for the past 3 weeks. My back was bothering me and it felt like the baby was trying to punch through my stomach but I just pushed it off to the Braxton hicks I had had for the past month. Today they are just a little more annoying than usual. I decided to lie on the couch to see if that would help. I was still lying there when Molly came by.

"Angelina darling are you feeling alright today."

"I'm just a little more uncomfortable than usual. I have had these shooting pains in my back and it feels like the baby is trying to beat me up from the inside."

"How long has this been happening?"

"I guess before George left for the shop which was about 8:30."

"How often are you getting these shooting pains?"

"At first they were about 20 minutes apart but now they are about 12." Just then another sharp one hit me and I yelped just a bit.

"Angelina I think we need to get you to the hospital, you might be in labor."

"No I can't be. They told me he had to stay in for another two weeks for his lungs to develop all the way."

"I may be wrong but I want to be safe than sorry." So I got up and slide on my slippers and we left for St. Mungo's. When we got there my healer came out and greeted me and I told him what was going on.

"Ms. Johnson, I am going to check you to see what's going on. If you are in labor we are going to try to stop it." Now I'm starting to get a little scared they just told me two days ago I had to wait but I don't think the baby was listening. They put me in a room and did their test and checked me.

"Ms. Johnson, you are in labor but since your water has not broken we can give you something to stop them. We will be administering something that will help strengthen your son's lungs if all our efforts don't work. You will have to stay in the hospital so we can watch you."

"I don't care whatever will help my baby." So I was admitted and they put their plan in action. An hour after I was all settled George showed up. When he came in my room and saw all the machines, wires and monitoring devices there was this look of utter shock and concern.

"It's all right. We just got someone trying to get out and say hello early."

"What happened? You were fine when I left."

"I had been having back pains since this morning but I didn't think anything of it because my back always hurts."

"Why didn't you say anything before I left?"

"Because I figured it would go away."

"And there is that stubbornness again."

"Everything is ok they stopped my contractions for now and we are just here for the long haul."

I really didn't want to argue with him but sometimes he can infuriate me. I lay there and just hoped that little Freddie would calm down and he could meet us at a later time. As we were sitting talking entertaining each other George bust out laughing for no reason.

"What is so funny?"

"Remember the scare we had 7th year."

"Who could forget? I call it the 'Potions closet fiasco'."

"This kid has been in the making for a long time.'' I was glad George was there I really couldn't imagine doing this without him.

I hated all this waiting. I hate hospitals, I hate this food, and I hate not being in control of this situation. This sucks bites and blows all at the same time. I want Fred to be all right but at the same time I want him out. Uggggh.

_**September 3rd – All hell breaks loose** _

After four days, two attempts and 4 cm dilated, at about 8pm I felt a gush of liquid between my legs and I just knew that wasn't good. The maternity team sprang into action. They got everything ready for Fred to come barreling out. I was upset but I had to calm down and poor George was just lost. Once they got everything situated they let nature take its course. Just like before the shooting pains up my spine were back and it felt like I was being beat up from the inside. I tried my hardest not to let my pain show but I couldn't help it as they got stronger.

"We can give you something but you have to say so now because in a bit we won't be able to."

"No I'm fine." I said with tears falling from my eyes.

George wiped the tears from my eyes and said, "Come off it Ang you can drop the tough guy act in front of me I know better."

_**September 4th – Finally here.** _

It was early I hadn't had a good night's sleep in three days. I was in pain and tired but I had to be strong.

"Ang, you should have taken the medicine. You don't even like to get a paper cut." George keep telling me over and over and all I wanted him to do was rub my back and help ease a little of the pain.

"No really I am fine." I wasn't this was killing me. Six hours and only 2 more centimeters God could I make it? "What time is it?"

"2 am."

"Really'' by this time the lobby was full of red heads, a brunette, and three dark-haired people. All waiting for the arrival of the Johnson-Weasley baby. Too bad cause I think he changed his mind or he is making me pay for being mad at his daddy for so long.

After another hour of silent sobs, walking, and shooting George evil looks after rubbing my back to try and ease the pain, I was finally ready to start pushing. "Ok Angelina when I tell I want you to give me a big push." Heck if she looked at me the right way I would push. Oh man they have got to get this kid out of me. "Ok now push." I think this might be the worst part of it all. I let out a big scream I felt a burning sensation from my bottom. "Give me another one."

"I don't know how many more I can give you. Ughhhhhhhhhh" I grunted teeth clenched.

"Ang, you're doing great, sweetie."

"I'm not your sweetie, ughhh, why are you even talking." I didn't mean any of it, but he wasn't the one pushing out something the size of a watermelon. 

"Come on Angelina if you give me two more good ones like that your son will be here." I let out another loud scream and with that I heard, "Ok, I got a head come on give me a good one and get him out." I mustered up what little strength I had and I gave on last scream and with a tremble of my body I heard a loud cry that wasn't mine. I fell back lips trembling and tears rolling down my face. He was out. There he was all 5lbs 08 oz of him. They cleaned him and checked him out and they gave him to me. Oh he was beautiful. He had a tan complexion, light brown hair, freckles on his face. He had a good set of lungs on him because he was letting everyone know he was here. I handed him to George and he looked happier than he had in a very long time. He looked at me and kissed me on the forehead.

At that moment, all I cared about at that moment was Frederick Gideon Johnson. No scratch that I am going to give him Fred's full name. This is _**Frederick Gideon Weasley II**_. George gave him back to me and I just looked at him and cried. Man if he only knew what I had been through these past months trying to make sure he was healthy.

For the next hour or so there were so many people in and out wanting to look at Freddie and congratulate me and George. I was relieved when the nurses finally told everyone except the father would have to leave because mother and baby needed their rest. Boy did I ever. I haven't been this tired in a long time.

I had George place Fred in the bassinet and I just drifted off to sleep. I woke up about 3 hours later to the scene of George holding Fred and smiling.

"Have you been holding him the whole time I've been sleep."

"No, I saw him stirring a bit so I picked him up so he wouldn't disturb you."

"Yeah well let's not get him use to that cause we both have to work and I don't think your mum wants to walk around with a baby in her arms while she is doing her housework.''

"Hey Ang?"

"Yes."

"How are we supposed to do this? You know the whole splitting responsibility thing."

"Well when he is older you get him for a week and then I will have him for a week."

"Yeah but, what about now? I mean he is small and we just can't shuffle him back and forth like that."

"Well what do you propose we do?"

"Well I was thinking. It may sound crazy at first but, what if we got a bigger flat and we move in together. That way we don't have to shuffle him back and forth like that."

"George, how will that work. We are both leading different lives now. What if I want to go out on a date?"

"Then your babysitter won't be late cause I will be there."

"What if I decide to bring my date back with me?"

"Put up a silencing charm cause you can be rather loud."

"Ha, ha, ha. Be serious. I know how jealous you can get."

"We can try it for a little while at your flat for now and then we can make the decision to get a bigger place to accommodate all of us."

I didn't entirely shoot down his proposal but it was something to think about.


	9. Trial Run

Finally home after what seemed like an eternity in the hospital. We were given our space so that we could try to get into a routine with Fred. We also had to try out this new arrangement that George came up with. The first few days were ok. They went on without a hitch. We took turns getting up and feeding and attending to Freddie which was a good thing because I was still trying to make up for the sleep I lost while I was in the hospital. We would look into Fred's face and see who he looked like the most. Of course I am going to contend that he looks more like me because of obvious reasons but he had so many of George's features. Freckles, smile and even his eyes. Yes they are just as blue as George's. My little lady killer. There are going to be so many girls after him. He took his skin color and personality from me. When he is mad he is mad, he takes that after the both of us cause let's face it both of us are hot heads. That's why we are in the predicament we are in now. We are now looking into a larger flat that will accommodate all of us. My mum says it's a silly idea. I say that it is perfectly justifiable. I mean he has already been here the last couple months of my pregnancy so this will just be me getting him off of my couch.

Later on in the week Katie and Alicia stopped by. "Angie if the cat had not been let out of the bag we would have figured out who his daddy was just by looking at him," said Alicia.

"Yeah everything about him screams Weasley. This is what they all would look like with a tan."

"Katie look, this is what happened to George's ear. It split in two and became Freddie's ears."

"You guys are terrible. Tell me again why are we still friends."

"Because no one else would put up with your sassiness."

"Don't forget she is bossy."

"Oh yeah and she has to get her way all the time."

"I am sitting right here."

"All the better reason to talk about you. Don't you agree Katie?"

"Yes, Alicia I most certainly do."

" So how are the new living arrangements going so far?"

"Is there anything that George doesn't tell Lee?"

"Well I am quite sure he tells Lee everything but Lee doesn't tell me everything because he knows I will get jealous, seeing as he chased you all those years before he figured out I was better."

"If you must know everything has been going well. We have not been at each other's throats and we are working together for the sake of our son."

"Are you going to start dating other people while you two are living together?"

"We are roommates. We are not in a relationship so I have to think about my future as well as Fred's."

"What is there to think about? You love him, he loves you and baby makes three; the makings of a perfect family."

"It's not as simple as that Katie and you know it."

"It's only difficult because you make it that way."

Sometimes I wished Katie would just stop talking because every time she says something she is right. I hate her. Well, not really, but I hate it that she is always right about my feelings for George. No matter how hard I try I don't think I will ever get him out of my system. Maybe he put a curse on my heart that keeps me loving him no matter what. If I could take that awkward moment after that quiditch game our seventh year that we kissed I would because we haven't been the same since.

 

* * *

 

 

**Back to work I go**

 

Fred is two months old now and because I had so many complications and minor setbacks during my pregnancy I have to return to work now instead of later. I don't want to leave him but I have to. The routine has been set. Since I have to be to work before George he will take Freddie to Molly and I will pick him up after I get off. Sounds simple enough, right. Before I left I went to look at him on last time. I wondered how I would make it through the day without seeing him.

"Don't worry Ang, mum is perfectly capable of taking care of him. This will be a pleasant change; her just taking care of one baby and not a bunch of other children and a set of twins."

"I am sure she is, but he is still my baby and I am going to miss him."

I knew he was right but I would still miss my little fellow. This is the first day that I have been away from Freddie for more than two hours. I have tried to focus on my work because I have a lot of catching up to do, but it is hard. I keep wondering what cute little thing he is doing now. He isn't really doing anything other than babbling a little and looking around with his bright blue eyes but still I would love to be there to see it.

I finally got off of work and apparated to the Burrow. I was so ready to see my little Freddie. It took everything in me not to pop in on my lunch break.

"Hello Angelina, how was your first day back?"

"It was fine but I missed this little guy. Hey sweetie did you miss mummy? Were you a good baby for grandmum?" He just laid there and looked up at me. I knew he wasn't going to say anything I just wanted to see his face.

"I am surprised you didn't pop in and check on him. George has been here three times."

"Really and he acted like he was so keen on you being capable." We laughed. He was even worse off than I was. At least I admitted it but he tried to hide behind this tough guy façade. Big softy. He could never hide that well. That was one of the reasons I fell so hard for him. I gathered up all of Freddie's things and we flooed home. We were still in the process of unpacking everything into our new flat. If thought it was a headache to moving when I came back from New York then I was wrong. In addition to my things, there were Freddie's and George's. Thank goodness for all of those strong Weasley men. I just have a few odds and ends to unpack.


	10. Just let it be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is chapter 10, I hope you like it because I kinda suck at this type of writing. Enjoy!

I not sure what it was. I don't know if it was the fact that mum decided to take Fred for the weekend or if it was that meatball sub that I had for dinner but I found myself having the oddest dream. I was sleep and I felt the soft touch of a hand. It barely touched my arm but it was enough to get my attention. Then I felt nice and gentle kisses on my lips and then it trailed down my check to my neck and back up to my ear. Why the ear. Whomever it was in my dream they knew where to touch to get my heart pumping fast. Then they pulled the strap of my night-gown down off my shoulder and began to kiss me. By now I am letting out little light moans. I awake in my dream to see who this is but I can't see his face. I close my eyes again and we begin to kiss very passionately and just as this mystery man began to rid me of that confining night-gown I was awaken by George. 

"Ang, are you all right. I heard you down the hall."

"I'm ok. Just a mini nightmare." I lied, I couldn't tell him I was dreaming of some man kissing and touching me. I hadn't even noticed that my heart was beating kind of fast and that I was sweating a bit. Man I really need to get a boyfriend or a 'fuck buddy'. It doesn't help that this man keeps walking around shirtless. Sometimes he is just in his boxers and he is always coming in the bathroom while I am showering to shave and tells me that it isn't anything he hasn't seen before. I started repaying the favor to him. Walking around in my sexy night gowns that show off more than a bit of my legs. I wonder if he is uncomfortable with that or maybe thats why some nights he goes to bed early because he can't take it any more. Maybe he wants me just as bad as I want him.

"George, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Do you…. I mean have you …. Since that night?"

"Hmmm.. ohhhhhhh, well not with another women, if that what you're asking." Just then I attacked him. Not really attacked I would say slightly assaulted him, I really don't think he minded because his hand were pulling and tugging at my night-gown as if he were a mad man we were kissing fiercely. All I could think about was ending my 11 month drought. He was kissing my neck caressing my breast and I was pulling his hair and playing with his ear. I felt his hand playing with my knickers, I guess they weren't coming off fast enough for him because he ended up ripping them off. I'll have to get on him about that later, but right I couldn't think about that because of the beautiful things his skilled fingers were doing to my soppy wet folds.

His thumb was making a circles on my sensitive nub, while his fingers were pumping in and out of me. Oh man,it won't be long. As I was nearing my release he stopped. "What the hell?" I protested and he just laughed at me. 

"Good things come to those who wait." Damn him and his waiting. I needed this now. I figured if he wanted to play games then I could get in on the fun. I attacked his lips hungrily, and began to stroke his length through his boxers. Oh how I missed teasing him this way. I continued my ministrations only stopping to divest him of the offending cloth that came between me and the flesh underneath them. I began a slow torturous trail from his lips to his stomach. When I got to his ripped abs, I began to lick my way to that magnificent appendage. I proceeded to tease him by licking that sensitive spot around the head. That sweet gasp that followed as I engulfed him slowly in my mouth. I had him twitching, turning and begging. "Ang, stop teasing...." 

Before I could tell him no, he pulled me up to him and began kissing me again as we switched rolls of dominance. Oh there it was, that thickness, always finds its way to the sweet spot. His thrusts were urgent and rough, but it didn't care it felt so good. I wasn't going to last much longer. I don't know how I've lasted this long. After months of being mad at him, here we are again. Oh, but I can't think about that right now. "George, I'm..........." I couldn't even get it out before the best orgasm I've had in a long time over took me. All my nerve ending came alive. I saw stars, the earth moved, and Jesus high fived me. Well maybe not that last part but damn it was a good one. 

Moments later George let go with a loud "Oh fuck!" We lay there, breathing heavy, trying to catch our breath. No one said a word, so I took it upon myself to initiate our second round. Hell if we're going to regret it later, I might as well get a couple more orgasms out of the deal. There was moaning, scratching, hair pulling, back arching toe curling. After about two hours and three go rounds we just laid there with our hands entwined thinking.

"Ang?"

"Shut up just let it be what it is. No analyzing tonight."


	11. The realization of silent promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long but it had to be just right. Enjoy

After that night of un-throttled passion between George and I, things got awkward really quick. What the hell were we thinking?, what was I thinking? How could I let my hormones lead us back to this. Oh man I am freaking out. I don't know what to say or do. I mean we were doing so good. We are getting along, taking care of Freddie together. Now we have went and complicated things. What does this make us? I told George not to over analyze this and look at me fretting. If only he weren't so damned sexy.

After the awkwardness then we couldn't keep our hands off each other. If we were home alone, Freddie was sleep, at a party, pretending to work on new inventions for the shop, helping Molly with Sunday brunch we would end up somewhere half naked or kissing fiercely, playing footsy under the table. It was like we had discovered something new about each other. We hadn't really. The only thing new between us was the son we shared. I said nothing to no one. I didn't want the questions to start again about love and marriage and more children. I just wanted it to be what it was for now. SEX and plenty of it. I don't recall if we were ever this lusty for each other while we were together the first time. I guess there is a different type of passion when it's a secret. I know this can't last long without someone getting emotionally involved and too many 'feelings' got in the way but call me selfish but I rather like us this way. No commitment no need to say, 'I love you' or 'you mean the world to me' because to be perfectly honest, it was unspoken. We both knew how the other felt but we choose, well I choose not to acknowledge it. I really think it's better this way. Now if I could only convince that little voice in the back of my head that screaming 'you're fooling yourself', then all really will be well.

We went to the burrow for the usual Sunday brunch I left to use the loo and upon leaving George was standing by the door. He had a devilish look on his face and all I could do was smile. He gestured for me to come with him to his old room and I followed. We were having one of our moments were we were alone and the mood was just right and we couldn't keep our hands off each other. We both knew that at any moment someone could walk in on us but we were drawn each other. My mind was in a cloud. All I could think about was that this man always knew what buttons to push. We were kissing hot and heavy and why we didn't hear any footsteps is beyond me but all of a sudden the door flung open and Ginny appeared holding Freddie. We were at a loss for words. I didn't know what to say and I am quite sure George didn't know either we just keep looking at each other until Ginny broke the silence.

"Ron would be surprised but I figured it out three weeks ago when you both got missing at the same time. Now where is his bag he needs to be changed?"

Ginny always said she was the brains of the operation. She has known about us for three moths now and didn't say anything. Well it is probably for the best. I don't want this thing to turn into something that it is not. I really am not sure what to call it. Its not a relationship in the sense of one. It is the illusion of one. At least that is what I am going to keep telling myself. Well Ginny continued to keep our secret and we continued to play this game. Freddie was growing like a weed. He is now five months old and he is crawling and getting into everything that he can get his hands on. George loves him so much. You wouldn't think that this was the same man who tried to ignore his existence. I can tell that Freddie loves his 'da da' as that is the only thing he says and he will gladly hold his arms out for him even if I am the one holding him. Maybe it a phase or an unspoken man bond as George refers to it. I really love watching them together. Hmmm, I really love them both. Wow I think that was an emotion. I would have continued to think of it that way but somehow 'feelings' came by to visit. I wish he wouldn't have come knocking on our door.

We were having dinner when George pulls a box from his pocket and puts it on the table. "What is that?" I ask.

"It's your ring."

"What ring?"

"The ring I gave you the night before we went to fight the last battle, you know when I asked you to 'be my wife and give me an heir to the Weaslely throne, the ring that you accepted and said 'Yes'. The ring that you left with Bill when you decided to leave."

"Oh, **_that_** ring. Well why do you have it now?"

"Well, when I gave it to you then, it was because I love you and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. So, I am thinking that you should take it because I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. As you have already produced my heir I think we should go a step further and ….." I cut him off right there.

"George I can't take this. We are not even together. Well not properly. I don't know if I can commit myself to this. What if..." He cut me off.

"Why are you trying to make this difficult? ** _I love you_** and I know you love me. Yes, its sudden but I can't think of anyone else I want to be with. Yes, I was an ass when you told me you were pregnant with Freddie, but hell I came around. I have been here for him and you since I came to my senses. I can't see my life without the two of you."

"Why do you have to make this anymore complicated then it already is? You told me that you **_loved_** me when you gave me **_that_ ** ring, then you turned around and shut me out just like I was a stranger. Now you want me to just except it just like we haven't been through anything."

"You always have to think the worst of me. Hey I **_fucked_** up, I'm sorry, but you are not going to keep throwing it in my face. I refuse to kiss your ass Angelina."

"I never asked you to. I told you not to over think this. I don't know what to call it just yet. I just..." I couldn't finish that sentence. I just looked at him. Tears in my eyes and he was red in the face. We just stared at each other to see who was going to blink first or say something first. The trance was broken by sounds from Freddie's room letting us know that he was awake from his nap. I immediately left the room to get him out of the crib and bring him into the kitchen with us. When I returned George had left. No doubt that I pissed him off pretty good. Damn why do I keep doing this. What the hell is wrong with me. Needless to say George didn't come back for a while. It was a good thing because I needed time to think too. After I feed, played with and gave Freddie a bath a put him to sleep and i sat at the table and just looked at **_that_** ring. That damn ring. It has caused nothing but trouble since the first time he slipped it on my finger now he comes back with it. The ring was just one of the problems. The other problem was the way I reacted. What was I expecting to happen, we have been having our little fling for a three months now. I should have known that someone would start feeling something. I can't think about this right now.


	12. Pink elephants and green eyed monsters

After about a week of being ' _ **mad**_ ' at each other George and I were back on speaking terms. I mean I never stopped speaking to him. He decided the silent treatment was the way to punish me but I showed him. Freddie and I had some wonderful conversations and we didn't include him in them. So as the normalcy began to be regular we decided to just avoid the problem. We walked around the issue of the ring and what it meant. When I say we walked around it, I mean literally. It is still in the box sitting on the kitchen table. I don't know maybe he is waiting for me to move it but I won't move it because then that means that he has won this little game that we are playing. We settled back into into our routine. He drops Freddie off, I pick him up, we have dinner and then on occasion we have a little 'Mommy and Daddy time.' It is to the point where George has almost moved all of his stuff into my bedroom. I don't know how, but I guess gradually he has been bringing in more and more stuff. We act and function as a couple, but in my mind we are not. We are good friends who happen to share a child and a bed. If love was something that you could touch and put your hands on it would be a pink elephant sitting casually with it's legs crossed. Saying, 'how long are you going to play this game?'

"Angelina!" My mothers voice snapped me out of my thought. "Angelina, how long are you going to play this game?"

"What are you talking about mum?"

"You know what I am talking about. This game that you and George are playing. Pretending like you both aren't sleeping in the same room, sneaking off at Molly's to get 'extra friendly'. Do you two take us for fools?"

"No mum. We are adults and we can handle ourselves. Besides we are doing a wonderful job with Freddie. So that is all that should matter. Not who sleeps where or who get friendly with whom."

"Angie, are you two planning to get married?"

"Mum, I don't know. He has asked me, but I don't think i'm ready for that."

"Why not. You weren't ready for Freddie, but you are doing just fine with him. I just don't want you to end up with five children and still be single."

"Mum, you don't have to worry about that because I am not planning to have anymore babies."

"You weren't planning for Freddie."

"Touche, Mum."

Mum was right but I won't let her know that. I didn't say that I wasn't going to get married just not right now. I really don't like all this pressure being placed on George and I to get married. Why should we rush into it and then end up miserable and wishing that we would have waited longer. Oh why can't be in simpler times when when all I had to worry about was passing the potions exam. Now I have to worry about going to work and buying nappies and planning ahead the night before for a simple trip to go shopping. Uggggh, I can't think about this right now. Damn I wish that pink elephant would go away and bother somebody else.

 

* * *

 

I have never been a 'jealous' person but some how the green-eyed monster appeared and I was not responsible for my actions once she took over. I know I said that George and I were co-parents and nothing more, but when a certain slytherin took to hanging about the shop some how I snapped into girlfriend mode. It all started out innocent enough, she brought her nephew in the shop to buy him a few things and this particular day George decided to take Freddie with him since it was a rather slow day of the week. She complimented him of how cute Freddie was and how adorable she thought they looked together. Oh, and here's the kicker she told George that Freddie had to get his looks from him. Oh, I fumed as George was telling the story. I knew he had no interest in Pansy, but I knew she would be back. She was just that type. Especially if she noticed that there was no clear wedding band on his finger. She would want him know that he is successful. I didn't let George know that I was upset. I didn't really let myself know.

"Honestly Ange, it was the funniest thing, you should have seen how she was shamelessly flirting with me. She keep trying to touch Freddie and he keep pulling away from her. My I do believe our son knows fake when he sees it."

"Yea, I am sure he does. So is this a regular occurrence when you take Freddie with you."

"Well of course you know they will be around without him there, but I get a better response when he is around." He smiled cheekily but I didn't find it funny at all. I don't know why I was so upset. I have said it several times that we are _**'just friends'**_. Friends with benefits to be exact so why should it make me upset that some other woman would find him interesting. I mean George is handsome. He has a beautiful smile, mind and spirit. Who wouldn't want him. He is the total package. On top of that he is a wonderful father. Yes these women's clocks are ticking and they are trying to get their hands on George. _**My George.**_ I put the thought out of my mind and just left it at that.

It would have stayed there but one particular evening we decided to get together with Alicia, Lee, Katie, and Wood. The night started out great, we laughed had a few drinks told stories about our cute children. You know, just regular stuff. George left to go get more drinks from the bar and I was there talking to Katie when I noticed it was taking him a little longer than usual. So I scanned the scene; that's when I saw it. Pansy all in George's face, flipping her hair and touching him and laughing. That was the last straw. I downed the rest of my fire whiskey and walked over to claim what was mine.

"George sweetie, what's taking you so long? Oh, hello Pansy didn't see you standing there."

"I'm sure you didn't. If you don't mind _**WE**_ were having a conversation."

"Well I am sure it is over now that I am here."

"No. Just because a rude person interrupts doesn't mean the conversation is over."

"Yes it does, when a trifling _**BITCH**_ is in you man's face."

"I wasn't aware that he was _**YOUR**_ man. I don't see a ring on his finger."

"There doesn't have to be a ring on it. Now back the fuck up before I get mad."

"No you back the fuck up. Last time I checked you two weren't even together any more. Now _**MOVE BITCH**_!" With that she pushed me and I snapped. I punched her in the face and then a fight ensued. I think she may have forgotten that most of my friends are male and I don't fight like a girl. Needless to say it took George, Lee and Wood to pull me off her. As George was dragging me out all I could see was Alicia and Katie laughing and smiling. I know I will hear about this later, but now I don't care. We apparated home and George was livid.

"What the hell was that back there Ang."

"She, she was trying to ..." George cut me off.

"You will not continue to play these games with me. You don't want me to be your boyfriend/fiancé, so what if another woman finds interest in me at least she wants to acknowledge me."

"I don't know she just made me so mad and the thought of you with another woman pissed me off and then it didn't help that it was Pansy. George, I was scared and I didn't want to rush you into anything. I didn't want to rush myself, but I can't keep fooling myself. Tonight just proved that I can't and won't stand for you to be with someone else."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying..." I said as I walked over to the table and picked up the velvet box and opened it to show its contents and placed the ring on my finger. "Yes I will marry you." I stood there, my chest rising and falling as I was still trying to catch my breath from all the excitement that had happened. He stood there and looked at me and I looked at him and finally as if we were being pulled together magically we moved towards each other and a basic animalistic instincts took over. We were kissing fiercely it bothered me a little, because that bitch got in couple of lucky punches and busted my lip, but I didn't care now. He slammed me against the wall and our lips never left each other he lifted my skirt and ripped my knickers. I was just as rough as I ripped his shirt off and managed to get that belt unbuckled and those trousers and boxers down. Then he entered me and we both let out an audible moan. George was always so gentle, but something about tonight brought his baser instincts out and I didn't mind a bit. I don't know about him, but I know I couldn't last any longer. As if he was reading mind we both released and then slumped to the floor. Damn I should tell him I am going to marry him everyday.

"I guess that means you accept." I said breathily.

"I should have thought of making you jealous early on if would have known that it would make you say yes." I rolled my eyes as he laughed at me. Yeah, I played right into his hands. Too bad it took a fit of jealousy and a busted lip for me to realize that I couldn't be without him. Maybe I should send Pansy a thank you note or just a note that says,  _ **BITCH I WIN!**  _Hmmm, I probably should get that green eyed monster under control. **  
**


	13. What? is not just a phrase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so these last few chapters are just a bunch of fluff and gushiness. So if you are not into heartfelt lovey dovey stuff, then stop reading now. All others, please enjoy.

I was never really a morning person, but when you are awaken with kisses you can't help but want to open your eyes. "Good morning Georgie. What has you in such a good mood?"

"Oh, I don't know maybe it's because there is a beautiful woman beside me, or it could be that pie I had for dessert last night."

"The pie was good wasn't it." We started to kiss longingly when the beautiful sounds of a perfectly tanned little boy started to call out. 'da da'. "That's your que. Aren't you glad he is still in daddy mode." I mocked as George got up and went to Freddie's room to get him from his crib. There was no reason for me to keep laying there so I got up too. I walked in the living room and sat next to George who was talking animatedly to Freddie who in return was giving him a happy response. I love to see them together. I can't imagine what it would be like if George hadn't got himself together. Don't get me wrong, he has his moments that he thinks I don't notice, but I think he has come along way and it has gotten better since Freddie's birth.

"So do you think anyone will notice that ring on your finger today?"

"If anyone will notice it will be Ginny. That girl can spot flies kissing from a mile away. I don't know if she is nosey or just that observant."

"Well she is rather smart and it doesn't help that she and Hermione are practically joined at the hip sometimes. So how do you want to do this?"

"Do what?"

"You know, announcement, wedding, house, job, more kids, etc., etc., etc."

"Well, it doesn't really matter. The hard part was getting to this point. I figure everything else will fall into place. Wedding, no wedding really doesn't matter."

"Wow what happened to the girl who wanted a bunch of flowers, chiffon and bubbles?"

"She had to grow up quick and come to reality. Besides who needs a wedding with chiffon, flowers and bubbles as long as you have the one you love and your family. We can even go with Fred's idea of getting married barefoot in jeans and a tee shirt."

"Mum would have a fit, but if that is what you want my lady. We could be in our birthday suits if that's what you want."

"Hey lets not go that far mister."

"What about our living situation? We can't live in this flat forever. It's not big enough for all the Weasley's we are going to have."

"HA! We have one that will just have to do. Hey you don't know how they have to get here. I don't see anymore in our future. Next issue please."

"Well, I always thought we would have at least three. Freddie needs a companion. Didn't you always tell me you wished that you had a brother or sister when you were growing up."

"Yes, I did, but know that I know what my mother had to go through to get me here I don't think I want to repeat it. Did I not already give you the heir to the Weasley Wizarding Whizzes throne?"

"If we don't give him a companion he maybe snoody like Malfoy."

"Hermione and Harry are not snoody and Malfoy is rather pleasant these days. So you see it will only be a phase."

"I see I am not going to get anywhere on this subject. I would like to buy a house. I have my eye on one in the outskirts of the city. You should come with me to look at it and see if it is to your liking."

"Yes, we can do that. I think with the whole 'we're getting married' announcement we should just see if anybody notices this beautiful ring on my finger." We would certainly find out because we had to head to the Burrow for the weekly family brunch. This should be very interesting. When we arrived I didn't make big motions with my left hand. Everyone was fawning over Freddie. How he was getting so big and how his curls were so cute and uncontrolled. It was the usual brunch Ron having deep discussion with Ginny about quiditch and who she thought would be the most challenging in her upcoming season. Hermione and Harry going on about their duties at the ministry. George telling Bill about new protypes of jokes that he is coming up with at the shop and me talking to everyone about everything. Percy let it slip that Audrey was expecting and the whole house was in an uproar of congratulations and 'at a boys.' All in all it was a wonderful afternoon spent with the Weasley's. Everyone was getting ready to go their perspective homes when a squeal came from Hermione when I reached up to get my jacket from the coat rack.

"Oh my God, when did that happened?" She said as she took my left hand in hers showing the whole room the ring on my finger. I was at a loss for words. I thought we were going to have weeks or maybe months before anyone noticed the ring seeing as I had not been mentioned the whole time we were there. Now all eyes were on me and it was time to come out with it.

"Well we... I mean George..." I stammered and just as I started to get my words together George took over.

"I asked her last weekend after she got into a brawl to defend my honor."

"George!" I spat as he stood there with a triumphant smirk on his face. No one was suppose to know about the fight with Pansy. It wasn't one of my finer moments, but I admit she had it coming.

"You were fighting over this knuckle head. You poor girl you have it bad." Bill retorted with a little laughter in his tone.

"Oh my a wedding to plan won't this be glorious. I am so happy for you two. It's about time you got your head out of you arse." Said Ginny as she gave me a wink.

"Have you thought of what kind of dress you will wear?" Molly said with a smile on her face.

"Mum, we are not going to have none of that suit, tie and fancy dress stuff. It will be a nice and relaxed wedding with jeans and tee shirt."

"WHAT! You can't get married in jeans and a tee shirt and barefooted none the less. It is just unheard of. You two will stop this foolish talk."

"Mum, I think it's a lovely idea. It is their wedding." Came Ginny with the voice reason.

"That is ridiculous. I am sure Joycelyn would agree with me."

"Come now Molly if this is what the kids want who are we to stand in their way? At least they want to get married with clothes on because if I know my son he probably suggested that they take their nuptials in their birthday suits."

"And you do know me dad. Anyway we are going for sometime next year not sure when but we will let everyone know." With that everyone swooped in for hugs and congratulated George and I. The matter was dropped for now, but I knew once Molly got my mum involved that this would not end here.

Well considering what we have been through to get to this point I think we are finally on the right track. Let's just take a little stroll down memory lane.

After the war, well after Fred's funeral George had a melt down. He pushed me out, along with his family and friends. I in turn, left the country six months after begging pleading and damn near breaking and entering trying to get through to George. I went to visit my Aunt in America for what was supposed to be two months which turned out to be three years. I finally got so home sick that I decided to come back home so that I can do more than just write and talk to my mum and dad. I visited a local watering hole just to get a drink for old-time sake and ran into none other than George Weasley who was the last person that I wanted to run into considering the history we had. We in turn got smashed beyond recognition and end up having sex in which three months later I find out that I am carrying his baby. Yea for me right; wrong that just pushed us into this routine of avoiding each other for about two more months when he started to come around slowly. Things didn't start to get some what normal until about my seventh month. We got a little closer, but I keep him at a distance because I really didn't know what I was getting into. After Freddie was born we kind of settled into a routine that was of two friends who were together, but not together. Then things started to happen. It was like we were dating, but we were keeping it a secret. I still didn't know how to classify us, but I was just trying to safeguard my feelings because I didn't want him to break my heart again. I know I shouldn't have held the past against him but, I couldn't help it. Were as the last time I only had myself to consider now I have Freddie and although in my heart of all hearts I don't believe that he would ever do anything to hurt Freddie.

With that in mind it is only two and half weeks before George's (Fred's) birthday and as it stands I have not been around for whatever backlash has gone. Granted I was here last year but we were going through our own little back and forth thing with the baby and him not being ready. I really didn't pay any attention to any kind of behavioral changes because he was already being a complete and utter arse. I don't know what to expect. The first year he went off the radar; I know this because Molly was frantic about them not being able to find him, but after that I really don't know. I guess I will have to keep a close eye on him. Make sure he doesn't flip out and go completely mental on us. I am worried about him going mental what about me. The first year on their birthday I cried. I was at work when it happened. My boss decided to play an April fools joke on me and upon the completion of it while everyone else was laughing and having the time of their life I was balling like a toddler. Not that it wasn't a good prank, but it just reminded me of the twins. I felt like such an idiot afterwards and from the rest of the time I worked there no one ever played another prank on me on April fools day. My nights were spent in a drunken haze. Just me, Jack Daniels, a picture of my lost love and fallen friend. I am determined that this year will be different.

It has to be different with planning the wedding that should have taken place four years ago and the continued growing and development of our son it should be better for the both of us this year.

The wedding planning was suppose to be the easy part. We already know what we are wearing so the only thing left that would have to be planned was the actual reception. Right? Wrong! Not according to the meddling mothers, Thy names are Joycelyn and Molly.

They disagreed with everything, the colors, the flowers the main dish. _**EVERYTHING!**_ I think it's because we won't waiver on the jeans, tee shirt and no shoes thing. I mean this is what I want. What **WE** want. I am suppose to be the bridezilla not those two. Oh I am so stressed right now. George has washed his hands of the whole thing. Whenever they come over to help me plan he grabs Freddie and leaves our flat. He says that Freddie shouldn't be around all the arguing but I know its because he doesn't want them to turn on him. I am at a loss for words to say the least. Who knew that mother's could get this way over a wedding. I hope I am not like that when Fred decides to get married.

They finally left and just as if he had an alarm set to alert him when they were gone, George and Freddie popped back.

"Hello babe, how did the planning go today?" I just glared at him as if he was speaking a foreign language. "That bad huh?"

"It was a disaster. I want a single Lotus flower to float in a beautiful crystal bowl as the center piece for the tables at the reception and **THEY** told me that was ridiculous. That there should be a nice arrangement of Lilacs. Then my mother remembered that I am allergic to them. They were going to have me at my own reception broke out in hives and puffy eyed." I just started scratching thinking about it. "If that wasn't bad enough instead something nice and simple like turducken or roast beef and potatoes for the main coarse they want beef wellington and lamb shanks. Oh George, this is a disaster."

"Well you can always give in and wear a frilly dress and five inch heels."

"No thank you, besides you know anything over three inches and I could possible break my ankle."

"Well sweetheart; I suggest you let them have their reception." With that he pulled me into a sweet lingering kiss. It started to melt away all my troubles. "On a happier note, I want you to know that your darling sweet fiancé has managed to make accommodations as too sweep my loving future bride away from all of the hassles of wedding planning. Be prepared to be depart this Friday. No one else but the three of us. No one will know where we are or how to find us."

"How would that be possible?"

"Because I am not telling you where we are going. It is a secret that only two people know and the other person has a very short vocabulary." With that he looked at Freddie and gave him a wink and he clapped his hands and smiled at his father as if to let him know that he would not reveal his secrets.


	14. Surprises and Big Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my French is rusty so please no messages about me not conjugating my nouns and adverbs. I hope you enjoy.

As I sit here cataloging what seems like my millionth artifact, I am very anxious to get started on our little mini family vacation. I really wish Freddie could form more words than 'da da and ma ma' and the other usual baby babbling. I do believe he is trying to tell me something. I often sit and wonder if there is a charm that will allow him to talk long enough for me to find out where exactly George Weasley is taking me. He knows I really hate surprises. That is a waste of time mainly because it keeps me in the dark on the situation. It means I lose a bit of control. I hate not being in control. Any who, I have a few inklines of where he could be taking me, but I can't just guess at it. With George I have learned to expect the unexpected. My job is starting to get a bit tedious. How I long for something different and exciting.

While we are gone I am going to talk things over with George and let him know that I am changing my career. I'm not saying that I want to be a stay at home mum, oh no I would never put poor Freddie through that. He may grow up telling his friends that his mother is batty. Something a little more family oriented would be proper. That way I can take care of Fred myself and make my own money so that I don't have to rely on George.

As I leave I hurry to the apparition point and with a crack I land in my flat ready to go. I go to our bedroom to do a last-minute check and make sure that everything is packed and ready to go. As I am checking I hear the familiar crack of which I know is George coming home.

"Angelina, we're here."

"I'm in the bedroom, George." He came in holding our beautiful son. We definitely have to take some family pictures while he is still small like this. The last one we took was the day after he was born and Ron decided that it would be nice if we posed together seeing as we did share a child together. At the time I wished Ron would have found something else to do to occupy his time, but now I am glad he did. Maybe he knew that we would eventually stop acting like stubborn gits and get ourselves together.

"So are we all ready to go?"

"Yes sweetheart, I am just making sure we have everything. I especially don't want to forget any of Fred's things."

"Well if you are done I will send the bags ahead."

"George, we are on our way to our destination so can't you just tell me or give me a hint where we are going?"

"No silly, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you where we are going."

"You know I hate surprises." I said, putting on my best pouty face.

"I know that is what makes it even better." He gives me a smile and places a kiss on my check before sitting Freddie on his play mat while he began to send our luggage ahead. While we (I mean George) were planning our getaway I hadn't thought about the wedding at all. Molly and Mum had shot a few more ideas by me about the reception but, I just shook my head and agreed to whatever. I figure as long as I got to have my wedding the way I wanted it, then I could put up with whatever they wanted to do at the reception.

"Are you ready my love."

"As ready as I will ever be." I say to George. I walk over and pick up my little fellow and place him in his snuggie and we I hold on to George's arm and with a crack we disaparate. Disaparating by yourself is one thing, but side a long is a whole other feeling. As my feet hit the ground I have to give myself a minute to get my barring before I notice that we are in a clearing. As I start to look around I notice little things about this clearing.

"George is this the clearing behind the Burrow?"

"Yes it is how astute of you to recognize it."

"What are we doing here?"

"We have to get to the portkey. I had dad get it for me at the ministry for our trip."

"Why do we need a portkey?"

"Well to get to our destination quicker silly. It would take too much out of us to disaparate to our destination."

"If you would have just told me where we were going, then I wouldn't have to ask all these questions."

"I don't mind the questions my dear as long as you are surprised when we get there."

"Well where is this portkey?"

"Right over here my darling." We begin to walk a little then we stop at this mangy old boot.

"Please tell me that's not the portkey."

"Always the tone of surprise." He smiled and bent down and pickup the boot and I touched it then we were on our way. To where, who knows other than George and Freddie. We touch down on the ground and I have to say portkeys can be a little better than disaparting, but not by much. We ended up in a small clearing, but there were buildings not too far from where we landed. I wanted to ask where we were because I didn't recognize any of the surroundings. I knew George wouldn't tell me, he would probably say look at the signs or its all around you. I wonder why I love this cryptic man sometimes.

As we are approaching the streets, I notice beautiful rippling waves and blue water. I hadn't paid it any mind but it is unusually warm for this time of year. I start looking around to see if there is any indication as to where we have landed. As I am looking for signs as to where we are things start to look familiar. The buildings are so beautiful they are rustic looking yet modernized. Then it dawned on me. He brought me to Trinidad. As we walked down the familiar streets there was one shop that stood out among them all. A little potions shop that I haven't visited in two years. I couldn't believe George did this for me. He remembered me telling him that I would love to visit my grandmother so she could finally meet Freddie in person. I have sent her pictures of him in my letters, but I knew she wanted to see him in the flesh.

"George, how, why ... Moments like this is why I love you." I said as I wrapped my arms around him to kiss him. Meanwhile a very awake Freddie protested at the added pressure to his little body.

"Sorry little fellow your mother and I got carried away." I smiled at them both as George took my hand and we started walking towards my grandmother's potions shop. I was so happy that she was going to finally meet her great-grandson. As we got closer my heart started to beat faster and faster. I guess I was a bit nervous because this would also be the first time that she would meet George also.

As we entered the shop the sound of the bell, the smell of the spices all brought back fond memories. As we walked closer to the counter I heard the familiar sound of my grandmother saying, 'Je sari la.' George looked at me and I said 'She said she will be right out'. He had no idea that my grandmother spoke french. To that I replied 'Prenez votre temps.' When she heard my voice she came out from the store-room with tears in her eyes and said 'Angelina, quelle surpris. Je n'avais aucune idée que vais veniez'.

"Je n'avais aucune idée de moi-meme. J'etais moi-meme surpris. Excusez-moi grand-mere" I turned to George because I knew he was wondering what we were saying. "Sorry George she said that it was a surprise that I am here and I told her that it was a surprise to me also. She understands english if you would like to speak to her but she demands that I speak french to her so that I don't forget my heritage since I grew up in Wiltshire."

"Hey no problem, I'm just listening for my name."

"Grand-mere c'est mon fiancé George Weasley et c'est Frederic." She smiled and touched George's cheek and turned to me and took Freddie in her arms. As she was talking to her great-grandson I looked at George and held his hand and just smiled. Things like this make me realize why I am marrying him.

 

* * *

 

 

Grandma was so excited about our surprise visit. She closed the shop down and we went to her house. George was in awe of how beautiful the house was. It is a five bedroom bungalow on the beach. I always loved to come here and get on the beach and just listen to the waves as I would sit in deep concentration. I have made a few life changing decisions on this beach. Grandma began to cook dinner and she told us that we would be staying there. I had no problem with it and I know George didn't especially after the dinner that my grandmother made. After dinner she took Freddie and said that 'She had to get to know this handsome baby', so George and I decided to take moonlit stroll on the beach. It was so romantic right up until the moment it started to rain. We got drenched, but we didn't care because getting out of the wet clothes was the best part.

The next morning I woke up feeling refreshed even though we really didn't get much sleep. When i went downstairs there was no sign of Freddie or grandmum. She must have decided to take him to the shop with her. I went and woke George up and we got dressed and stopped by the potions shop. There was grandmum and Freddie was playing in a playpen, being admired by one of her customers. I can remember many summers of being here with here at the shop. She assured us that she could handle him and I took George on a little tour. The more we walked the more I thought that this would be the ideal place to get married. It will be great, we can have it on the beach. Since we weren't having that many guest the reception can be held in my grandmum's house. This would be perfect and I could get the momzilla's off my back.

When we finally returned George was a bit lost amongst the conversation between grandmum and I. I don't really think he minded it that much. That night as we lay in bed I decided to run a few of my random thoughts by George. "George are you sleeping?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"If it's good or bad."

"It's not bad."

"Ok, shoot."

"Well I was thinking of maybe quitting my job."

"Ok, so far this conversations isn't so bad."

"Well I want to be able to spend more time with Freddie."

"That sounds good."

"I also want to change the venue of the wedding."

"Where would you like to have it my darling?"

"Here. I discussed it with grandmum and she said it would be fine with her."

"I don't see a problem with it."

"It will be perfect. We aren't wearing any shoes anyway and a wedding on the beach would be so beautiful. We can wear tan khakis and a white shirt and the bridesmaids and groomsmen can wear the same. "

"It's like I said before, I would marry you in my birthday suit if I have to. We could go to the ministry, just you, me Lee and Alicia. All I care about is making you mine forever. I let you get away from me once, but it wont happen again."

"George you are such a poet sometime."

"Only for you my sweet. Now get some sleep we still have four days left to relax and enjoy ourselves." And enjoy we did. I hated it when Saturday came. I knew we had to leave Sunday so we could get back home. I can't wait to tell Alicia and Katie about the change of location. I know mum and Molly will probably have a fit but this is our wedding and we should be able to do what we want. There will be so much to do when we get back. We decided that the sooner the better, so instead of getting married on August 17th we decided to change it to June 1st. So know we have a month and a half to get decorations, food, flowers, and portkeys. Oh and new invitations have to be made out and sent. Since I will be giving my notice at the ministry I will have the time to do it.

Back home on Sunday evening we went to the Burrow for dinner. As expected the change in venue was not accepted, but once dad and Arthur intervened it was settled and the planning began. Nothing had changed really. We would still have the same flowers, and use the tent. We did make a few changes to the menu to George want my grandmother to make Callalou and I want her to make macaroni pie. We will still include the beef Wellington for those who are not that adventurous and decided they don't want to try the fried shark. We found a wonderful delicatessen to make our wedding cake. My task for the next day was to put in my notice. George has made Verity the manager at the Hogsmeade store so I could work with him and the store in Diagon Alley. Everything is finally starting to fall into place.


	15. Last night, but what an ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story is wrapping up. It's been fun. I thank all of you who have stuck with me on this on ride. I hope you enjoy.

"George, remember don't over do it. I don't want a hungover groom at the wedding."

"Don't worry my love. We will be saints."

"Percy will be a saint, the rest of you are questionable." With that I gave him a kiss and he departed to meet with his brothers, Lee, Harry and Oliver. I really hope they don't spike Percy's drink like they did at Harry's stag party. I need him to keep a clear head so that he can keep the others straight. Well at least so they won't have hangovers in the morning. I won't see him again until the wedding tomorrow. I will be having a modest bacherlorette party with the girls. My guest includes Katie, Alicia, Ginny, Fluer, Audrey and Hermione. We will not need any chaparones because we are mature and we know how to have fun in moderation. Before the girls get here I have a moment to myself to just sit back a breathe.

These past few weeks have been like a blurr. So much happened with wedding planning, shop responsibilities, and chasing a now mobile 8 month old it has been a bit hectic. The momzillas calmed down and by the end everything was smooth sailing. Still I can't believe that I am getting married in less than 24 hours. When George and I were apart I never would have imagined that we would end up together again, and with a baby no doubt. If anyone would have said 'don't worry Angelina, George will come around and you two will marry and be happy,' I would have told them 'No way'. Not to dwell on sad thoughts. I'm getting married tomorrow and tonight I am having fun with my friends and my cousin Anastasia. We are the only two girls on my mother's side of the family so I am obligated to invite her and have her as a part of my bridal party. Even though we are polar opposites. She is a snoody little know it all and I am tomboy. My father's family arrived by plane two days ago. His parents are muggles and despite coming from a family of four he was the only one who showed any magical abilities. George, Freddie and I arrived Monday to get the ball rolling. Molly, Arthur and my parents came the next day. Molly and Arthur have been like teenagers. They said this is the honeymoon they never got to take. I think it's cute, but George says that it's disturbing. My grandmother has fallen in love with them. She has even told them anytime they want to get away they are more than welcome.

Everyone has been arriving in shifts. The last of the guests are arriving today. Including the last of my bridal party. As I am taking these moments to reflect I hear the giggles of my friends.

"Angelina, you were holding out on us. Telling us that going to your grandmother's house was nothing special"

"Well you said the same thing about your grandmother's house Katie."

"Yeah but my grandmother doesn't live in a beautiful beachfront house. She lives in boring old Dublin."

"Yes, Harry and I must come here on vacation in my off season."

"Everybody should come here in their off season." Said Hermione.

"Well let's get this party started." Alicia shouted.

I rolled my eyes and asked, "So what kind of wild shenanigans do you and Katie have planned. Please tell me it's not anything that will get me divorced before I get married."

"No, but you will be very entertained."

Very entertained indeed. The night started with a stripper. He was so beautiful and chiseled that I almost forgot I was getting married tomorrow. Then we drank champagne and I opened my gifts. "Oh my goodness Katie! These undies don't have a bottom."

"George will thank me for it."

"No, he's going to love you to death." Blurted Hermione.

"So have you guys found your house yet."

"Yes, but we still have a month before we can move in. It is beautiful. It has five bedrooms and a spacious kitchen, and a big back yard for Freddie to play in."

"Along with the rest of the little Weasley's that will be coming."

"Alicia, I am not planning anymore babies."

"And why not?"

"Child birth is terrible. I will just have to say no thank you."

"Oh, I forgot the big strong Angelina Johnson can't take a little pain."

"And I am not afraid to admit it." Laughter erupted amongst all the girls. We were having fun but I could help but wonder what the guys were doing.

 

* * *

 

 

"I promised Ang that I wouldn't get too pissed."

"Yeah we all promised the samething, but that doesn't mean we have to listen. Bar keep another round over here my little brother is getting married tomorrow."

"Charlie."

"Hey because of you mum is going to start putting pressure on me to settle down. We were the last of a dying breed and you had to go and get all mushy and ask Angelina to marry you."

"Well maybe you should settle down and start a family Charlie." Replied Ron with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Oh Ickleronniekins, Hermione has you whipped."

"You are the last one left. Your all alone in your fight. You should just become one of us."

"One of us, one of us." They all chanted to Charlies displeasure.

"Bill you are sick. Mum put you up to this."

"Yes she did. Now that we have all that out of the way. Let's party."

_**FOUR PINTS AND THREE BOTTLES OF FIREWHISKEY LATER...** _

"Harry has anyone told you that your eyes are green.'

"I think I figured it out when i was six."

"Hey anyone wanna play pin the tail on the donkey."

"No one will be pinning the tail on the donkey tonight."

"Oh Percy how nice of you to volunteer to be the donkey."

"I will not be a part of anyone pinning the tail on some innocent person.''

"Oh Percy why must you spoil all the fun."

"Because I don't want anyone standing on the roof of Angelina's grandmother's house singing 'I believe I can fly.'

"The one time we get you good and pissed and you actually act like a Weasley for a change. You act like that's a bad thing."

"It's when you let me fall off the roof and break my arm."

"Who knew you would actually jump."

"Ha, ha, I don't remember him jumping."

"That's because you were already passed out on the front lawn Ron."

"Oh yeah, goodtimes."

"A toast. To Charlie"

"To me?"

"Yes; To Charlie. May you settle down with the most beautiful dragon ever."

"Hilarious. Did Fleur teach you that. You couldn't have come up with it on your own."

"Hey don't blame me because I have a hot french wife."

"Oh yeah she is hot. Hey can I borrow her tonight for my dreams."

"Charlie I will strangle you if you dream about my wife tonight."

"Too late, she is already running through my mind."

"Come on Charlie let's not talk about Bill's hot wife."

"George."

"What big brother your wife is hot."

"Don't worry Georgie I have room for Angelina in my dreams too."

"Hey Charlie, now your going too far."

"I'm just taking the mickey out of you. Besides, tonight is Hermione's turn to cloud my dreams."

"Sorry Charlie, your joke is wasted because Ron passed out five minutes ago."

"What a light weight."

"Harry, I owe you a sickle."

"Thanks Percy. I think I may buy him something pretty."

 

* * *

 

 

"I think I am drunk."

"Katie you are drunk."

"Oh that explains it. Thanks Ang ...gelina."

"Ok you have had enough. Besides Wood would be upset if you came back too pissed."

"Hey Alicia, you, you certainly are sober looking. You usually beat me."

"I am a lady and I don't drink at all parties."

"That's a load of crap if I have ever heard one." I said.

"Ok; we were going to wait until after the wedding but..."

"You guys are having another baby!" I shouted. "I am so happy for you."

I really was happy for her. How could I not. She is my best friend and she is married to someone who I love like a brother. She was going to wait to tell us so she wouldn't steal my thunder. Ephraim will be a wonderful big brother. So that we wouldn't have hangovers in the morning I decided to end our party. We all needed our beauty rest. I was about to drift off when I felt a dip in the bed and arms slowly wrapping around my waist.

"George, what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't stay away from you my Angel"

"You are sad. It would only be for one night."

"I have not been away from you a whole night since we have been back together."

"We are getting married tomorrow, you could have waited."

"No I couldn't. I can't sleep without you."

"George Weasley you are incorrigible."

"And you are beautiful and irresistible Angelina Johnson."

I know I should have thrown him out but I just couldn't. He was just so cute when he was pretending to be needy. The next morning I woke up early and made George leave before the girls got here to help me get ready. My hair would be the worse part to get done, but with help from my future sister-in-law my hair was tamed and I couldn't believe how wonderful it looked. I have always struggled with my hair that's one of the main reasons I either wear it down, in a ponytail or in braids. The spiral curls that she put in my hair just bounced. My make up came next and even though we don't always see eye to eye my cousin did a wonderful job. Then I put on my khaki capris and a white button up shirt. The non traditional bride indeed. My something new was a sterling silver necklace with a peridot pendent on it that George slipped to Ginny. My something old was a tiara that all the women that have married in the family have worn. Something borrowed was my mother's diamond earrings. Something blue would be the garter belt on my thigh.

As it neared time for the wedding to begin, I started to get butterflies in my stomach. I haven't been this nervous since the house cup finals my seventh year. I shouldn't be nervous. I have been waiting for this day since the first awkward kiss that started this relationship in school. I guess I am just excited. I mean what girl doesn't get excited on their wedding day. It was soon time to get started. My mother had tears in her eyes and I just couldn't look at her or I would mess up my make up. Everyone looked beautiful in their khakis and white shirts. I couldn't help but smile. Before my father and I started down the aisle a single thought popped in my head. (Fred.) Oh how I wished he was here. I know he is happy for us. He always proclaimed himself as a match maker. I wish he and Leanne could have had their happily ever after, but now all we can do is remember the person he was on a day like this and try not to be sad because if we were to really think about. He would laugh at us for being sad.

I am broken out of my thought by my dad who was started to walk me down the aisle. As I look around at all of family and friends I am glad that we decided to do it this way instead of an informal meeting at the ministry office. As we get closer to the makeshift alter I feel my heart start beating faster. No one could make my heart beat like this. I couldn't help but smile at George as we finally reached our destination. My father was reluctant to give me away. He looked at George and announced in front of ever one _**'If you hurt her in anyway, I'm coming at you with razor blades and lemon juice.'**_ Everyone laughed except George because he learned my father enough to know when he was joking. I nudged him and gave him my best 'Daddy princess look' and he kissed me on the cheek and whispered I love you in my ear.

The wedding began, vows were said and now we were pronounced husband and wife. Angelina Weasley sounded good rolling off my tongue. After the reception we left Freddie with my parents and we were off for our honeymoon in Tuscany. I still can't believe that all of this has happened. Destiny has a way of catching up with you. Just imagine if I would have stayed home that night. Who's to say that we would have run into each other somewhere on the street. We are put in places for reasons and we were where we were suppose to be. Who would have thought that a one night stand would turn into something so beautiful.


	16. Epilogue

To say that the last four years haven't been like a fairy tale would be somewhat lying. Well what can I say. After the wedding we started moving into our new house. Everything was going according to the plan. Move into the new house, open new shop site, oh and find out I was pregnant with baby number two. Well that last part wasn't planned. It was a surprise. What I thought was the flu was a little person letting me know they were there. At first I was a bit upset seeing as Freddie was only 11 months old. I kept debating with myself and the baby saying that it was too soon. I felt a little relieved when it was announced that Audrey was expecting also. So we went through our pregnancies together and when I say together I mean together even going as far as going into labor on the same day.

That day was a very crazy day. It started with me waking up to a 18 month old who somehow ended up in the pantry and got flour all over himself and everything in the kitchen. After cleaning him and the kitchen up we went to the shop to have lunch with George. We got to the restaurant and just as the waiter showed us to our table, my water broke. The look on his and George's face was priceless. So lunch turned into a shuffle to make it to St. Mungo's. I was the calm one and George was just frantic. First he left me and Freddie and ran out of the restaurant, once realized what he had done he came back and got us, but nearly made a waitress drop her tray of food. Then once at the hospital I had to put up with Freddie asking me 'why I went pee pee' on myself. Finally my mom showed up to get Freddie and Molly got there and said that she just came in with Audrey. Audrey was mostly a quiet and reserved woman, but once those labor pains started to hit her the quietness went straight out the door. I would have never thought some of the words that she said would come out of her, but labor pains will do that to you. An hour after she arrived Lucy Audrey Weasley was born. Five hours twenty death glares, ten threats of violence, and a pain potion later Roxanne Alexandra Weasley was born.

She weighed 6 lbs, but she looked so tiny, I was almost afraid to hold her. She had the same curly dirty brown hair as Freddie, they were almost identical, but as the months went by she started to look more like me. She has my eyes and she couldn't shake those Weasley freckles. She had George wrapped around her little finger from the moment she took her first breath. Alicia had a little girl that they named Elixis and a year later Katie and Wood had their first child a girl they named Zoe. The Weasley clan continues to grow. Bill and Fluer had son they named Louis Arthur, Harry and Ginny had a son James Sirius and Ginny is now pregnant with their second child another boy that they are going to name Albus Serverus. Even Charlie has a son named Gideon Fabian. Although much to Molly's displeasure both Charlie and Allysha say they are not the marrying type. The surprises of the year were the pregnancies of Hermione and myself. Yes another baby but, this time I don't have a one year old. Freddie is five now and hurricane Roxy, as George calls her affectionately is four. We are both having girls. We have decided to name her Georgia Angelica. Hermione and Ron are naming their daughter Rose Evelyn. I hadn't planned on anymore after Roxy, but I guess life throws you a curve ball now and then. I couldn't be any happier with the way things turned out between George and I. If you would have come to me eight years ago and told me that George and I would be married and happy I would have told you that you were barking mad. Fate brought us back together and we are so happy that we ran into each other that fateful night.


End file.
